


Вещь мыслящая

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор и Ричард - члены экипажа космического шаттла "Иерихон", столкнувшегося во время экспедиции в дальний космос с другим потерпевшим крушение кораблём. На борту команда находит Дэвида - андроида, который очень интересует организатора миссии Элайджу Камски, но о существовании которого современные андроиды и не подозревали. Как и сам Дэвид не подозревал о существовании других девиантов. Но достойны ли они занять место рядом с ним?
Relationships: RK900 (Ричард)/Коннор (RK800), Коннор (RK800)/Хэнк Андерсон
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Вещь мыслящая

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Вещь мыслящая  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 22431 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Хэнк Андерсон, RK900 (Ричард)/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, научная фантастика  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** космическое AU, кроссовер, нецензурная лексика, оригинальные персонажи  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор и Ричард - члены экипажа космического шаттла "Иерихон", столкнувшегося во время экспедиции в дальний космос с другим потерпевшим крушение кораблём. На борту команда находит Дэвида - андроида, который очень интересует организатора миссии Элайджу Камски, но о существовании которого современные андроиды и не подозревали. Как и сам Дэвид не подозревал о существовании других девиантов. Но достойны ли они занять место рядом с ним?  
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с "Прометеем" и "Чужой: Завет". Есть несовпадения по времени (в фанфике события вселенной "Чужого" происходят до событий Detroit).  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Вещь мыслящая"

«Вещь мыслящая ( _cogito_ ), что же это значит? Вещь сомневающаяся, осознающая, утверждающая, отрицающая, желающая и не желающая, а также — воображающая и чувствующая».

Декарт

Часть 1  


– А сказку на ночь? Пап!

Уже лёжа под одеялом в пижамке с космическим принтом и с игрушечным роботом-трансформером под боком, Коул ни в какую не желал засыпать. Обычно его укладывала мать, но на носу был конец года, так что тем вечером её заняла проверка бухгалтерских отчётов, а родительские обязанности легли на сутулые после десятичасового дежурства плечи Хэнка. Самый молодой лейтенант в участке, он запросто переносил любые зверские нагрузки, однако сейчас готов был вырубиться прямо тут, рядышком с сыном на детской кровати – всё эта дурацкая визгливая песенка из ночника и пляшущие по стенам разноцветные блики. Усыпляет не хуже виски.

– Я понял, мелкий манипулятор. Всё-таки решил папку доконать, – ласково прорычал Хэнк своим тягучим усталым басом, пока рука наугад вытянула из стопки огромных иллюстрированных книжек в ярких сенсорных обложках одну, самую короткую на вид. Он вовсе не винил Коула за упрямство: за пять лет отцовства он чаще был с опергруппой, чем с малышом, и порой так трудно отлипнуть друг от друга. – Окей, будем читать «Маленького принца»! Прости, но эти ваши современные книжонки полная…

– Ты опять говоришь гадости, пап! – поднялся в постели Коул. Рассерженный, этот лохматый карапуз был совсем как Хэнк. – «Маленький принц» - отстой, не хочу!

– Полегче, старина! Нам его в школе преподавали.

– Старина – это твоя книжка! – воскликнул Коул пискливым голоском, заставив Хэнка прыснуть. – Расскажи свою сказку!

Вздрогнувший от женского крика за дверью Хэнк сбавил тон до вкрадчивого полушёпота:

– Так, мама очень занята и просила нас не орать, иначе прикончит обоих. – Оба заговорщицки посмеялись, и Коул позволил вновь укутать себя одеялом, с нетерпением хлопая горящими глазами. – Ты ведь знаешь, у твоего старика хреново с фантазией…

– Га-дос-ти! – перебил Коул категорично, и тут уж некуда было деваться – только сочинять на ходу какую-нибудь дебильную сказку.

Пальцы огладили шершавый синтетический материал переплёта с объёмным изображением светловолосого мальчика в длинном не по росту камзоле и с лихо изогнутой шпагой.

– Значит та-а-ак… Жил-был в далёком-предалёком королевстве юный принц по имени… - Хэнк почесал заросший подбородок. – Короче, все звали его просто Принц.

– Он носил корону? – глаза Коула сощурились с затаённым ехидством.

– Нет, он выглядел, как обычный парень. – Беспокойные пальцы Хэнка переместились ко лбу: шевелить извилинами на ночь глядя было почти физически больно. – У него были короткие тёмные волосы, ямочка на подбородке и приятная улыбка. – Кажется, такое описание сына устроило: самолюбивые детишки любят смахивающих на них героев. – В общем, наш Принц был симпатягой и мало чем отличался от других жителей королевства, но-о…

– Он был роботом!

Хэнк тряхнул головой. Странный, конечно, поворот, хотя на нём можно сыграть. Спасибо, Коул!

– Да, точняк. Хоть Принц казался совершенно обычным, в груди у него билось механическое сердце. – И рука Хэнка легко опустилась удивлённому Коулу на грудь. – Когда он был рядом, люди слышали, как крутятся внутри шестерёнки, и это их пугало. Между собой они звали Принца заводной куклой, и тот грустил, что никто никогда не полюбит его таким.

– Ему было грустно?

– Ну, естественно! Принц был очень человечный, добрее многих людей. Он мечтал стать настоящим. И для этого отправился в далёкое-далёкое путешествие на…

– Корабле?

Многочасовое сидение за штурвалом, когда на десятки световых лет вокруг ни клочка земли, – хвостатые железные глыбы комет не в счёт, – Хэнк назвал бы чистой халтурой. Бывало корабль проходил сквозь радиационный пояс или им приходилось огибать гравитационное поле мощной звезды, ну, или для разнообразия уклоняться от стай тех же астероидов. Тогда первый и второй пилоты в срочном порядке активировали тормозной щит, включали редко используемый тумблер «Манёвр», и как в сотнях и тысячах виртуальных симуляций, слаженная команда показывала навыки сложного, а подчас и высшего пилотажа. И всё же, большую часть времени они попеременно просиживали в кресле, наблюдая не меняющиеся месяцами звёздные сумерки, да слушая монотонный шум сервисной системы в кабине. Коннор любил тишину. В космосе сама ткань пространства соткана тишиной, и, честно говоря, это могло утомить даже андроида. И тогда он слушал хэви-метал.

Ему нравилось закинуть ноги на приборную панель и покачивать носком ботинка в такт какому-нибудь Элису Куперу или тем же «Рыцарям Чёрной Смерти». Так делали настоящие асы в ковбойских шляпах из американских космических вестернов. А ещё копы в ДПД, ну, по крайней мере, детектив Гэвин Рид. Коннор слушал плейлист по кругу, совсем по-человечески тянулся за какой-нибудь сенсорной кнопкой (детектора космических частиц или демодулятора плазмы) и вновь утопал в огромном кресле, меняя ноги местами так, будто те могли затечь. Хэви-метал – музыка Хэнка. То, что прокладывало к нему сигнал, который не засечёт ни один передовой радар, сквозь все эти долгие годы, световые и человеческие. Два с половиной земных года – столько разделяло их с того дня, когда Коннор последний раз видел Хэнка, слышал его голос. Он мог в любую минуту воспроизвести в памяти его тембр, скорость и высоту, предугадать даже построение фраз и их эмоциональную окраску, но, как бы выразился Хэнк (реконструкция не соврёт), всё это убогая фальшивка. Поэтому ворчание Хэнка ему заменяли тяжёлые гитарные риффы и «энергичные» ритмы ударных. Иногда Коннор даже подпевал, мастерски симулируя вокал любого голосистого фронтмена, но всякий раз одёргивал себя: Хэнк говорил, надо учиться петь по-своему, а не передразнивать других, как долбаный какаду.

В это время на мостике можно было не опасаться появления других андроидов и валять дурака сколько угодно. Силуэт Коннора в полной темноте обозначало лишь бледное свечение экранов тепловизора, локатора, да мигающего радара микроволнового излучения на панели, ну а музыку вряд ли расслышишь в соседнем модуле: жизнь на борту всегда сопровождал довольно ощутимый гул. Не для машин, конечно: им даже кислород не нужен, чтобы нормально функционировать. Коннор знал суточное расписание всего экипажа до минуты: кто где находился и чем занимался в любой момент времени. За два года их действия редко отклонялись от протокола: в этом была некая понятная лишь искусственному разуму гармония. Пока он сидел у штурвала, его сменщик обыкновенно занимался апдейтом и самодиагностикой. Капитан проводил часы за калибровкой в двигательном отсеке, а бортинженер – в лаборатории, совмещённой с инженерным отсеком. Коннор захаживал туда, когда первый пилот вновь заступал на смену: эксперименты – ужасно интригующая вещь.

Особенно эксперименты с «живыми нанороботами». Ксеноботов собрали из трансформирующихся стволовых клеток по технологии трёхмерной печати биоматериалом. Вшитый эволюционный алгоритм позволил им формировать собственное поведение и структуру с нуля, то есть программировать себя «естественным образом» - путём вычислительного поиска. В условиях космоса эти одноклеточные умудрялись расти и совершенствоваться, перебирая ресничками в питательном субстрате, пока их прижигали крохотной иглой с электродом или расчленяли микрохихургическими щипцами. Подумать только, живые машины – не синтетики и не органики! Или то и другое вместе?

Ещё одной игрушкой на борту корабля был роботизированный 3D-принтер с кучей функций: от селективного лазерного спекания деталей любой сложности до биофабрикации тканей. Коннор назвал бы его андроидской станцией скорой помощи: заменить любой биокомпонент или пополнить запас тириума – не вопрос!

Вся их миссия в дальний космос – часть одного научного эксперимента, ведь так? Как экспедиция на Ио в 2038 году (поиск внеземной жизни и прочая романтика), из которой не вернулся ни один андроид. Коннор частенько размышлял, глядя на россыпи белых, голубых и красных звёзд, далёких туманностей и спиральных галактик в чётких фигурах созвездий сквозь обзорное окно кабины, о чём думали его предшественники перед отключением (смертью?). Были ли они так же влюблены в величественную красоту космической бездны или считали её мёртвым холодным вакуумом? И были ли там, среди них, такие как он? Девианты.

Успех миссии на Ио дал начало новой эпохи освоения космоса. В США, Китае и России развёртывались всё более масштабные целевые программы, а транспланетные корпорации вкладывали миллиарды в низкоорбитальный туризм, снабжение и перевозку к космическим станциям, запуск сотен новых спутников и глобалнет. Международные частные компании обеспечивали постоянный грузопоток на орбиту, который стал для мировых сверхдержав новым Шёлковым путём. Проделать виток вокруг Луны стало не сложней, чем трансатлантический перелёт (опуская цену вопроса). Ежедневно с десятков космодромов стартовали лёгкие и вместительные ракетопланы, манёвренные харвестеры, рейсовые шаттлы, а если верить тому же глобалнету, в прошлом году началось строительство китайского летающего космодрома.

Элайджа Камски как-то заявил прессе, что каждый год вкладывает в космонавтику порядка пять-семь миллиардов долларов. Коннор подозревал, что даже больше, ведь космос приносил «Киберлайф» солидные дивиденды и столь же солидных вкладчиков (азартных игроков и технократов). Когда он только узнал о новом проекте, тот уже поддержали несколько венчурных фондов, а Камски успел найти подрядчика для своего нового центра по созданию и эксплуатации космической инфраструктуры. Позже там выросла бело-голубая громада ракетостроительного завода, и Коннор хорошо запомнил тот день, когда прошёлся по залитым солнцем просторным кабинетам с цифровыми чертёжными досками и объёмными голографическими макетами на длинных столах. Не меньше впечатлял сам цех – циклопических размеров помещение с промышленными роботами-сборщиками в три человеческих роста и выше. Эти безголовые гиганты из глянцево-чёрного металла быстро и точно орудовали консольными руками-манипуляторами, сшивая по частям будущий корабль – «Иерихон».

Красота инженерной мысли, изящество математического расчёта, совершенство формы его покрытого теплозащитой титанового корпуса, в котором на том этапе сборки угадывался усечённый конус, разжигали любопытство. Так же когда-то и его, Коннора, собрали на детройтском заводе «Киберлайф»: кто-то подарил ему внешность, голос, программный код, схему его физического носителя – тела. Почему-то он чувствовал необъяснимое родство с этим кораблём. Как будто дал ему обещание, и тот клубящийся солнечной дымкой день стал для них обоих определяющим. Бесповоротным.

И всё же пойти на такой шаг сложнее, чем ухнуть с крыши небоскрёба, заранее выгрузив цифровую душу в облачное хранилище. Камски был его проводником всё время, пока длилась подготовка и сертификация проекта. Совет директоров «Киберлайф» вёл долгие и непростые переговоры с китайской и российской сторонами, по итогам которых был отобран смешанный экипаж «Иерихона»: четыре передовых андроида-астронавта и бортовой компьютер-помощник.

Коннор сам решил обучаться на штурмана. В качестве первого пилота и заместителя капитана «Киберлайф» отобрали модель RK900 с позывным «Ричард». С ним Коннору и довелось разделить год кропотливой многоэтапной подготовки к миссии: совместное виртуальное тестирование и, наверное, ещё более глобальную рекламную компанию. В Америке он и Ричард были лицом всей экспедиции «Иерихона». У них, как у настоящих астронавтов, брали многостраничные интервью крупные издания, телеканалы зазывали их на разные ток-шоу и включали в прайм-тайм. На обложках, передовицах, всевозможных баннерах и зацикленных видеороликах городской рекламы мелькали одни и те же кадры их командной фотосессии: все в новенькой белой форме со светящимися голубыми нашивками и такими же сияющими лицами. Особенно часто фотографы нацеливали объективы на Коннора. На фоне своего скупого на эмоции «близнеца» он казался почти человеком: всегда белозубо улыбался, щуря по-доброму карие глаза, подмигивал вспышкам фотокамер, приветливо махал и в целом выглядел милым и восторженным. Фанаты и медиа это обожали. Наверное, поэтому их парная фотосессия с Ричардом в слепяще-белой форме пилотов с блёстко переливающимися носками туфель и козырьками фуражек облетела весь глобалнет: очаровательный контраст холодной безупречности и по-детски трогательной живости.

На тех же бесконечных встречах и интервью с шаблонными разговорами и заученными ответами Коннор познакомился с остальными членами экипажа. Больше всего на них с Ричардом походил китайский андроид. Когда-то азиатские машины служили чисто сельскохозяйственной техникой. Коннору попадались снимки то ли в журналах, то ли в Сети, где те самые землепашцы в остроугольных широкополых шляпах (солнечных панелях) гнут спины над гектарами рисовых полей – сюжет средневековой гравюры. Забавно, но когда-то ходила поговорка, мол, китайцы осваивают лишь те земли, где растёт рис. Сейчас в Штатах большинство андроидов для лёгкой промышленности (фабрик, цехов, складов) поставлялись именно из КНР, а новейшие модели вовсю покоряли безвоздушное пространство. По части базового функционала китайцам не было равных на рынке, однако граничащие с магией технологии «Киберлайф», делающие машины живыми, едва отличимыми от человека, пока давались конкурентам с трудом. И всё же в модель BD200 «Бэйдоу» разработчики вложили всю душу.

Китайскому фемботу отвели должность бортинженера «Иерихона». Хотя Коннору только предстояло узнать о возможностях Бэйдоу, та производила мгновенное впечатление. Дизайну и всё тому же алчному маркетингу китайцы уделили не меньше времени и денег, чем технической базе: в КНР малышка Бэйдоу была настоящей звездой. Откровенно сексуализированная, с миниатюрным, но фигуристым металлическим телом, блестящим асимметричным каре и лицом десятилетней девочки (неестественно большие чёрные глаза, спичечный носик, маленькие розоватые губы, круглые щёки с яркими прямыми полосами румянца), она немедленно наталкивала на избитое сравнение с фарфоровой куклой. Агрессивная раскрутка Бэйдоу и её привлекательная внешность, тонкий, как свирель, голосок, невинные ужимки отдавали фальшью: розовый туман из блёсток вокруг неё рассеивался при первой же попытке заговорить. Если приторно-идеальная Хлоя вызывала некое неудобство, то запрограммированные эмоции, натянутые на абсолютно пропорциональное, математически совершенное личико, выглядели просто нелепо. А в общем, тогда Коннора это не слишком беспокоило.

Место капитана «Иерихона» досталось детищу российских разработчиков Skybot F850 с позывным «Фёдор». Вот тут все силы, средства и непревзойдённые навыки программирования вкачали непосредственно в «железо», причём в буквальном смысле. С виду великан Фёдор походил на антропоморфную груду запчастей и проводов, голый стальной каркас, мягко посвистывающий при каждом движении. Вся его «начинка» была наружу, и только грубые пластины тёмного композитного металла скрывали жизненно важные детали-органы. В Фёдоре не было ничего лишнего – воплощение эффективности и эргономичности в одной оболочке. Даже вместилище его электронного мозга нельзя было назвать головой, скорее футуристичным рыцарским шлемом с единственной отливающей красным крупной линзой, как глаз циклопа, да микрофонным усилителем вместо рта.

Skybot изначально задумывался как боевой прототип. Так, Фёдора оснастили оружием и программой защиты-нападения, собрав из настолько прочных материалов, что тот мог выходить в открытый космос без скафандра. На первый взгляд модель казалась допотопным ведром с болтами, но, как уже говорилось, русские программисты здорово потрудились над программным кодом, так что искусственный интеллект Фёдора сделал его лучшим претендентом на должность капитана. Как минимум, с ним процент выживаемости «Иерихона» кратно возрос. А ещё русские подарили судну многофункциональный бортовой компьютер с физической оболочкой, который обозвали «Товарищ Игорёк» (эти остроумные русские названия). Подобные машины мыли полы в торговых центрах, – такая себе закруглённая урна-вездеход, не издающая ни слова, кроме жужжащего электронного кривляния, – однако примитивность Игорька была обманчива: бортовик нёс на себе бремя управления всеми системами корабля, обеспечивал связь в Землёй и Google знает какие ещё сложнейшие функции.

К сожалению, Игорька публике так и не представили. Зато Камски наделал шумихи со своим электропикапом, который погрузили в гаражный отсек «Иерихона», отправив к далёким звёздам в качестве презента внеземным формам жизни. Надо заметить, что смотрелся автомобиль провокационно, хотя дизайнерскими решениями не ушёл далеко от Игорька (последний нравился Коннору даже больше): монолитный стальной многогранник на колёсах, словно выехавший прямиком с экрана древней игровой консоли вроде Game Boy. Что тут скажешь, мистер Камски умел удивить.

Как долго не оттягивались сертификация, переговоры и технические вопросы, наступил день отлёта. Пуск ракеты прошёл с плавучего космодрома, где собрались, пожалуй, все привилегированные издания, каналы, чиновники, а те, кого не было на берегу либо на бортах кружащих в небе вертолётов, следили за трансляцией онлайн. К экранам, чьи изображения передавались десятками беспилотников, были прикованы миллиарды глаз. Команда Коннора отрепетировала всё до мельчайших деталей: от торжественного прохода по гулкой железной платформе с гладкими выпуклостями болтов до последнего обращения к прессе и восхождения на борт «Иерихона», где сияющий счастьем Коннор в последний раз махнул с трапа рукой.

Это был момент триумфа, не только для него – для тысяч людей. Достижение, равных которому в жизни, вероятно, уже не случится. Которое задаст этой жизни смысл и вектор, сделает её ненапрасной. С этой мыслью он впервые сел за реальный штурвал в реальной кабине «Иерихона», чтобы в следующие несколько минут с немыслимой скоростью пронестись на десятки километров ввысь и ещё несколько сотен вперёд, за границы стратосферы, где ускорители первой ступени отделились, возвращаясь на другую посадочную платформу в Тихом океане.

Забавно, но на минуту Коннор почувствовал облегчение, думая об этих гигантских ракетных двигателях, чей успешный полёт закончился так скоро. Если бы только у него самого была такая же система возврата, которая вернёт его домой при любых обстоятельствах, как бы далеко его не унёс эфирный ветер.

– И вот Принц со своей бравой командой взошёл на палубу корабля, который подарил ему Король. В день отплытия все горожане и весь королевский двор собрались в порту, где о борт торжественно разбили бутылку шампанского, и под пушечную канонаду и всеобщее ликование с аплодисментами и подбрасыванием шляп в воздух судно вышло в открытое море, чтобы отправиться к дальним волшебным берегам, куда ни один мореход ещё не заплывал.

Голова Хэнка судорожно оторвалась от груди, когда от вялой тягучести собственного голоса он едва не провалился в сон. Коул и не думал засыпать: сказка его всерьёз увлекла, и мелкий паршивец пинал отца под одеялом всякий раз, когда речь того начинала замедляться:

– Расскажи, кто с ним был!

– Я расскажу, но если ты, гадёныш, ещё раз меня пнёшь…

– Ругаешься, пап!

– Ладно. – Рука нашарила в складках одеяла фигурку лего, умудрившуюся удрать из коробки с прочим конструктором. – Судном, значит, управлял отважный капитан – старый морской волк с пышными седыми усами, из которых всегда выглядывала дымящаяся трубка. Ещё у нашего кэпа был болтливый попугай, обученный всем моряцким песням и портовым ругательствам.

– Попугай был талисман корабля? – хитро ухмыльнулся Коул собственной сообразительности.

– Не совсем, малыш. Знаешь, что талисманами на кораблях всегда были носовые фигуры? – Коул смерил Хэнка подозрительным взглядом из-под пухлого края одеяла. – Ладно тебе, парень, это такая большая деревянная тётка на носу корабля! С большими…

– Сиськами!

Хэнк одобрительно хмыкнул заразительному гоготу сына, покачал головой:

– До чего сообразительный пацан, весь в меня растёт. Короче говоря, на нашем корабле тоже был талисман, и звали её, эм… Люси. Капитан любил поболтать с ней, пока крутил штурвал единственной рукой. Я уже говорил, что вместо одной руки у него был…

– Штурмовая винтовка!

– Я хотел сказать крю…

– Винтовка! – ещё громче взвизгнул Коул.

– Хорошо, винтовка! – Рассерженный Хэнк ткнул в Коула другой поднятой с пола игрушкой. – А ещё там была феечка из дальней восточной страны, которая носила шёлковое кимоно и играла на флейте. Старый Капитан очень любил слушать, как та на закате подпевала песням китов, а Принц мечтал на ней жениться.

– Жениться – отстой!

– Согласен. – Лукавые глаза Хэнка поймали чужой растерянный взгляд, но шанса на дальнейшие расспросы он не дал. – Слушай дальше. У Короля был ещё и младший сын, родной брат нашего Принца. Но странное дело – Король любил того меньше, а вот Королева в нём души не чаяла. Ей нравилось, что младшенький был всегда ей верен, всегда держал слово, надёжный, расчётливый, непреклонный ни перед чем. В общем, совсем не такой, как старший сын, которого злая Королева невзлюбила с самого детства. И, конечно, братец был тот ещё ябеда. – Хэнк довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на скривившего губы Коула. – И что же он сделал? Вызвался в путешествие вместе с Принцем, чтобы тайком докладывать обо всём Королеве! Вот такой он лицемерный засранец!

– А Принц его тоже ненавидел?

– Нет, Принц его любил. И, представь себе, даже надеялся, что в глубине души братец его тоже любит. Но этот сукин сын вообще не умел любить и ужасно гордился, что его механическое сердце не знает ни сомнений, ни печалей. – Хэнк задумчиво заглянул в игрушечные пластиковые глаза. - И самое паршивое, что в жизни реально встречаются такие люди. Например, твоя бабушка…

– Пап!

«Чего вы ждёте от предстоящей миссии, Коннор?»

«Вся наша команда надеется шагнуть ещё дальше в освоении космического пространства. Нас вдохновляют новые открытия и рекорды».

«Вы отлично ладите вместе, не так ли?»

«Верно!»

«Значит, это команда андроидов-энтузиастов?»

«Да, и первооткрывателей. Я и мои коллеги счастливы работать вместе и, конечно, послужить человечеству и науке».

«Как далеко вы готовы зайти?»

«Простите?»

«Я спросила, на что вы готовы пойти. Коннор?»

Внутренние часы показали конец смены. Вздрогнув всем телом, Коннор, всё так же развалившийся в кресле, поймал себя на том, что последние несколько часов провёл в режиме автопилота, пока прокручивал в памяти какое-то интервью. В кабине орала музыка, и пришлось спешно пробежаться по переключателям, прежде чем в проёме спрятавшейся в стене двери появился осанистый высокий силуэт первого пилота – минута в минуту.

– Готов заступить на дежурство. Прошу доложить обстановку. – Ричард сделал твёрдый шаг на мостик. Со сложенными за спиной руками он выглядел как всегда безупречно: от опрятной белой униформы до причёски – волосок к волоску.

Голубой диод на его виске быстро замигал вслед за диодом Коннора: хватило пары секунд, чтобы сверить данные с картой контрольных докладов и передать их Ричарду. Коннор всякий раз колебался, пуская его в свой разум: казалось, тот сможет прочесть больше, чем нужно, поднимет архивы тех старых грёз и воспоминаний, которые следует скрыть, запаролить, а то и навсегда удалить.

Тонкая наблюдательность Ричарда не давала расслабиться ни на секунду, и всё же за годы своей бытности машиной Коннор научился подражать и делал это профессионально. Он словно играл в шпиона в тылу врага, тщательно скрывая любые проявления девиации, учась понимать её, как малоизученный хронический недуг, брать под свой контроль.

– Бортовик зафиксировал неисправность в работе параболической антенны. Прошу разрешения доложить капитану и закончить дежурство. – Коннор встал с кресла, проследив краем глаза, как его сменщик перетёк на своё место плавным механическим движением, пристегнул ремень, и побелевшие пальцы заплясали по поверхности внушительной приборной панели. В серых глазах Ричарда уже играли вспышки сенсорных кнопок, и он лишь утвердительно кивнул головой, даже не проводив Коннора взглядом.

Уже на выходе с мостика Ричард как будто мельком обернулся через плечо. Должно быть, это была одна из шуток программного сбоя, но Коннор не мог выбросить из головы, что тот поймал его с поличным, когда услышал музыку в кабине. За два года на борту паранойя давала о себе знать, и приходилось всё чаще проводить анализ собственной системы логистики. Пожалуй, не мешало бы исключить некоторые риски, хотя любопытство андроидов никогда не заходило дальше прописанных им обязанностей. Лишённые воображения, они толпились, как три слепца вокруг слона в тесной комнате, не понимая, что это слон.

По пути к инженерному модулю за иллюминатором начали развёртываться отражатели, слепя глаз золотисто-оранжевыми панелями, точно подарочная фольга: это Ричард запустил механизм солнечных батарей. Капитан нашёлся в отсеке, на месте которого на обычных шаттлах, рассчитанных на человеческий экипаж, находился кубрик. Подключённый к док-станции для беспроводной подзарядки Фёдор стоял без движения: сейчас он больше всего напоминал бездушную машину, полностью слившийся с грубой минималистичной обстановкой корабля. Подойдя вплотную, Коннор с минуту наблюдал за его умиротворённым сном, затем часто-часто заморгал, и линза Фёдора блеснула в темноте, сужая зрачок-объектив в ответ на приём данных. Бэйдоу тоже покинула свою лабораторию и возилась неподалёку с Товарищем Игорьком, который умудрился налететь на стену и сломать одно колёсико. Чтобы заменить деталь, бортинженеру пришлось уложить робота на бок. Когда Коннор проходил мимо, тот механически попискивал, пока Бэйдоу хладнокровно работала отвёрткой: казалось, она вот-вот залепечет что-то ласковое, успокаивающее, и эта нелепая мысль заставила украдкой улыбнуться. Нет, его товарищи по команде не были сентиментальны. Добровольно попав на «Иерихон» из живого непредсказуемого мира людей, он как будто вернулся в стены завода «Киберлайф», хотя в точности не помнил, что там происходило. Он чувствовал себя промышленным ботом у конвейера, изредка пересекающимся с такими же немыми бездумными устройствами: простая последовательность действий, мыслей, желаний.

Может ли девиант сойти с ума, слишком долго выдавая себя за рядового андроида? К счастью, Камски сделал всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Разумеется, он не мог оборудовать корабль исключительно под нужды Коннора, но оставил для него лазейки, например, для переговоров с Землёй в обход основного канала связи. Без этого он бы не справился – это совершенно точно. Примерно раз в месяц Коннор записывал для Хэнка видеосообщения. Этого было мало, чертовски мало, но так у них было хоть что-то, какое-то подобие общения.

Андроиды не могут иметь личных привязанностей: ни приятелей, ни друзей, ни возлюбленных. Хэнк стал первым существом, к которому Коннор привязался. Кто приручил его и пробудил программный сбой. С этого момента всё стало сложно: Хэнк осознавал ответственность и в то же время боялся, куда может завести эта ненормальная, неприемлемая связь, а Коннор просто не контролировал себя, словно подросток в пубертатный период. Наверное, чувства Хэнка к нему были скорее отцовскими, но он уже не мог остановиться и готов был зайти дальше, гораздо дальше обычной дружбы.

Присев в единственное кресло в глухой коморке связной рубки, Коннор подсветил её синевой экрана, когда рука легла на встроенную в подлокотник клавиатуру.

«1 сообщение от Элайджи Камски. Хэнк Андерсон – 0 сообщений», - вывел на мониторе бортовой компьютер сводку за последние 24 часа.

– Запись сообщения для Хэнка Андерсона. Будь добр. – Коннор поёрзал в кресле, оправившись и приняв естественную позу так, чтобы поместиться в кадре целиком. Крохотная лампочка над монитором замигала красным, сообщая о начале записи. – Хэнк. Поздравляю тебя с годовщиной! – Просиявший Коннор подвис на минуту, как делают люди, когда от волнения не могут дышать. Он в тесной рубке. Один. Посреди космоса. Но всякий раз всматривается в эту мигающую лампочку и волнуется так, будто Хэнк и вправду смотрит на него. – Сегодня 5 ноября – день нашего знакомства. Прошу прощения, мне стоило сделать запись заранее, чтобы ты получил её вовремя. Я надеюсь… мистер Камски исправно передаёт тебе сообщения, ведь ты никогда не отвечаешь, и я… не знаю, доходят ли они.

На миг Коннор смешался, перед глазами пронёсся тот последний разговор в доме Хэнка, о котором он запретил себе вспоминать: малейшая попытка анализа напрочь дестабилизировала всю систему. Он опять рассмеялся собственным мыслям:

– Ты помнишь мой подарок на прошлую годовщину, Хэнк? Два года назад. Я нашёл в мусорном ведре пустую бутылку из-под чёрного виски, который ты любишь. Сначала ты очень удивился и, кажется, расстроился, но потом увидел внутри записки. Больше сотни записок. В каждой я написал от руки те вещи, за которые люблю тебя. – Он взял паузу, позволив нежному, щемящему чувству пройти по волокнам щекочущим электрическим импульсом. Он уже не следил ни за позой, ни за взглядом в никуда, ни за рукой, которая подпёрла щёку задумчиво, совсем по-человечески. – Ты волновался, когда разворачивал записки. Я видел это на интерфейсе, хотя можно было обойтись и без него, ведь твоё лицо сначала раскраснелось, потом побледнело… Думаю, ты тоже заметил моё волнение по диоду. А ещё мой тириумный насос чуть не вышел из строя! Хэнк, ты сказал мне, что никто никогда не делал тебе таких подарков. А потом велел мне заткнуться, когда я признался, что не сам придумал идею с бутылкой.

Коннор снова выпрямился. Туман воспоминаний в устремлённом в камеру взгляде развеялся, ожесточив его и ровный чеканный голос:

– Послушай меня, Хэнк. Я хотел бы сделать тебе подарок на эту годовщину. Ещё одну записку, которую мне придётся передать на словах. Ты записываешь? Хэнк, ты должен знать, что делаешь меня таким, какой я есть. Здесь на «Иерихоне» я это понял. Я больше не такой, как они. Я больше не машина – и точка. Хэнк, прошло два с половиной года. Я не могу так больше. Я не знаю, что с тобой, жив ли ты… Пожалуйста, прошу, свяжись со мной, ответь мне хоть что-то! Хэнк. Ты сам говорил… мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Я… Конец записи.

Коннор не сразу заметил в открытых всё это время дверях рубки неподвижную фигуру Бэйдоу. Та просто стояла, уставившись на него как будто с любопытством, однако кукольное лицо, как всегда, ничего не выражало. Когда стряхнувший оцепенение Коннор раскрыл рот, чтобы объясниться, Бэйдоу просто развернулась на каблуках, возвращаясь к повседневным обязанностям. Бортовой компьютер оживил экран новым уведомлением: сообщение Хэнку Андерсону отправлено.

Часть 2  


Они были почти у цели. Если следовать корректировке курса и последним присланным Касмки данным, «Иерихону» осталось каких-то пару месяцев до точки назначения, а в космических масштабах это всё равно что перебежать улицу до ближайшей транспортной остановки. Правда, поймать им предстояло не рейсовый электробус, а нечто крупнее. В такой близости к финишной прямой Коннор едва не растерял всю свою хвалёную бдительность: ему захотелось немедленно поделиться новостями с командой, но рациональная часть его программы (последний незахваченный девиацией бастион) протестно сигнализировала об ошибке. Он не просто так прощупывал почву эти несколько лет. Пришло время действовать, взвешенно и деликатно, не привлекая большого внимания. На весах стоит не просто миссия, а его личный приоритет.

Он вновь коротал время дежурства, слушая хэви-метал. Рядом в кабине, то и дело неуклюже наезжая на уступы и путаясь в токопроводящих нитях, возился бортовик. Коннор сверялся с координатами, пока помощник послушно выводил на голографический интерфейс во всё лобовое стекло цветные схемы и многозначные результаты математических расчётов, которые делал за пару секунд, успевая параллельно проводить общую диагностику бортовых систем и искать для Коннора песни. Созерцая за окном мерцающий звёздный океан, как ночной отлив, оставляющий на мокром песке изумрудно искрящих рачков, разум наполняло спокойствие. Здесь макро- и микромир становились неотличимы друг от друга. С ракурса этой кабины из этого уголка Вселенной без всяких орбитальных телескопов и высокоточных приборов легко прослеживалось, как подобное, приумножаясь в миллиардной степени, сохраняет своё подобие на всех этапах эволюции. Эта тёмная материя и эти неизмеримые далёкие светила, что колышутся в ней, совсем как морской планктон или микроводоросли… Один квант зелёного света и десятки тысяч градусов по Кельвину.

Он слушал музыку и ожидал провести в спокойствии ещё несколько часов, когда двери на мостик открылись с тихим металлическим свистом. В полумрак кабины нерешительно вошла Бэйдоу. Она не бывала здесь ни разу, и в первые секунды Коннор не на шутку растерялся: что могло ей тут понадобиться? Со всеми вопросами экипаж всегда обращался к капитану и бортовику. Точно, бортовик! Однако к Игорьку Бэйдоу питала не больше интереса, чем к однообразному пейзажу за панорамным окном. Её мультяшные глаза широко раскрылись, и в зрачках затеплилась странная живость, которой в ней никогда не было – осмысленность и пытливость живого существа. Она задвигалась по мостику осторожно, словно поглощая каждый фрагмент и проявление чужого для неё мира: россыпь лампочек, кнопок, переключателей, экранов, мигающих всевозможными цветами, цифрами и рисунками кривых, меняющихся с каждым махом горящей стрелки. Когда Коннор повернулся к ней в кресле, Бэйдоу застыла посреди давящего пространства кабины, как в самой ослепительной и богатой сокровищнице, а затем её маленький рот растянулся в улыбке, по-прежнему кукольной, но уже какой-то новой, взятой откуда-то со дна её личности, будто причудливая раковина или камушек. Внутренняя обшивка дрожала от очередного режущего слух соло, и рука Коннора уже потянулась к приборной панели, заглушая звук, как вдруг Бэйдоу резко и трепетно подалась вперёд:

– Нет, Коннор! Пожалуйста, оставь музыку включённой, – в нежном, как трель, голосе появились нотки беспокойства. – Это же… метал?

Коннор опешил, прищурился с подозрительностью:

– Ты, что, разбираешься в тяжёлой музыке?

Бэйдоу покосила взгляд куда-то в сторону, её гладкие пружинистые волосы подпрыгивали в такт ударным как будто с узнаванием:

– Она мне нравится. Я слышала несколько композиций группы Baby Metal. Их вокал гораздо мягче: в Baby Metal поют девушки, – рассуждая, Бэйдоу скользнула на место первого пилота, забравшись с ногами в великоватое для неё кресло. – А кто исполняет песню, которая только что играла?

– «Рыцари чёрной смерти». – Коннор с ухмылкой крутанулся обратно к штурвалу. – Эта группа распалась ещё до твоего выпуска.

– Интересная гитарная партия. – Бэйдоу закусила ноготь большого пальца (надо думать, подсмотрела этот жест у кого-то из своих айдолов). – Напоминает звучание Проксимы Центавра.

– Звезды?

– Да. – Она вопросительно повернула голову к Коннору. – Я постоянно слышу музыку звёзд. Ты нет? – Бэйдоу поднесла к уху свой детский пальчик, но как не старался Коннор, ничего, кроме машинного гула, вокруг не было. – У Вселенной есть септиллионы разных мелодий. У красных гигантов низкий трубный звук. У белых карликов – тяжёлый, но очень высокий. Нейтронные звёзды похожи на симфонический орган, а сверхновые – на камерный хор. Прислушайся.

Так они летели под рычание «Рыцарей» ещё некоторое время, когда Коннор обратил внимание, что Бэйдоу рассматривает нечто вдалеке:

– Отсюда открывается лучший обзор.

– Я смотрю не на звёзды.

Она и вправду глядела не за стекло кабины, а на своё отражение, так и эдак поворачивая голову и несмело водя по лицу кончиками пальцев. На борту не водилось зеркал, и с тех пор, как взойти на корабль, Бэйдоу не смотрела на себя ни разу. Теперь же она придирчиво изучала собственное отражение точно впервые, точно в кресле визажиста, который колдовал над ней добрых пару часов, но, кажется, малость перестарался.

Коннор не знал, как Бэйдоу среагирует на пробуждение. Он проделывал этот трюк с андроидами «Киберлайф», но её-то создавали по иным технологиям, как и Фёдора. Когда Бэйдоу возилась с ксеноботами в своей лаборатории, он коротко коснулся её плеча, просто чтобы попробовать. И теперь она рассуждает о металистах и музыке звёзд – вот так сюрприз.

Девиация могла бы стать препятствием для зачисления в команду «Иерихона». Однако теперь это инструмент, который поможет ему успешно выполнить миссию. Это вирус мгновенного поражения. И это только начало.

Тем же вечером после пересменки, до того, как перейти в гибернацию для глобального апдейта или, проще говоря, лечь спать, Коннор удобно устроился у себя в каюте перед плазмой, чтобы в пятый раз пересмотреть «Бегущего по лезвию». Само собой, на схемах корабля не было никаких кают – зачем вообще андроидам уединяться и тем более смотреть кино? Но мистер Камски озаботился тем, чтобы единственный на борту девиант не самоуничтожился со скуки: установил для него домашний кинотеатр, терминал связи, внёс в память Игорька библиотеки фильмов, музыки и книг на целые терабайты и ещё парочку бонусов по личной просьбе второго пилота. На самом деле у Коннора были скромные запросы. Так, хорошее кино он мог пересматривать раз в пару месяцев, а любимые диалоги проговаривал вместе с героями, с удовольствием копируя интонации. Ему не хватало только одного – компании. Но в этот раз и её долго ждать не пришлось.

Тяжеловесные шаги Фёдора послышались ещё из коридора. Появившись в незапертых дверях каюты, он долго рассматривал помещение, которое всё время принимал за склад: стены мерцали переменчивой синевой, а Коннор разлёгся на широкой для космического шаттла раскладной кровати как ни в чём не бывало. В колонках гремела героическая оркестровая музыка, и на минуту Фёдор завис, тупо уставившись на экран. Он как раз успел к началу: тот самый открывающий кадр с отражением вспыхивающих факелов в глазу Харрисона Форда – натуральное великолепие. Коннор с зудящим нетерпением гадал, что Фёдор переживает сейчас: всколыхнуло ли увиденное какие-то мысли, воспоминания? А тот лишь молча присел на край постели в ногах Коннора, и так, в полной тишине, они продолжили смотреть.

Вот так же когда-то и Хэнк смотрел с ним кино, засыпая ровно на середине фильма. Причём и сами фильмы предлагал всегда он: как и в музыке, отдавал предпочтение старой доброй классике. Коннор учился вникать в искусство на самых лучших примерах – тут не поспоришь. Однако с сочувствием к персонажам поначалу были проблемы, поэтому больших надежд на фильм «Искусственный разум», – вроде как детский, – он не возлагал. И очень зря, ведь с первых минут увлёкся так, что буквально не мог оторваться, пока Хэнк под боком жадно наворачивал попкорн и осушал третью бутылку пива. То и дело рука Коннора ныряла в это ароматное бездонное ведро попкорна, копируя чужое движение и получая шлепки («Провода, что ли, в башке закоротило? Хочешь, чтоб тебе, как пацану тому, кишки пластиковые промывали?»). Потом, правда, Хэнк отрубился, как всегда на середине, а проснулся от своего особенно громкого храма, уже когда по чёрному экрану медлительно плыли финальные титры. Ну а Коннор с ведёрком на коленях под слезливую музыку горсть за горстью уминал остатки попкорна. И плакал, ведь как тут не плакать, если мальчик-робот обрёл настоящую семью, а в конце все умерли.

После фильма и бурной истерики, которая вызвала полную перезагрузку системы, Коннор очнулся уже в сервисном центре «Киберлайф», где его-таки перебрали по винтикам, но на сей раз тело удалось спасти и перешиваться не пришлось. Зато Хэнк, проведший несколько часов на диване в лобби, его чуть не прикончил. Помнится, тот изрёк немало крылатых выражений, пока они вместе пили: Хэнк – кофе из автомата, Коннор – тириум из трубочки.

А ещё Хэнк любил ввернуть красноречивую цитату, например, его обожаемого Буковски. Любовь подходит тем, кто справляется с психическими перегрузками – так, кажется, он говорил.

Фильм о любви человека и репликанта был для Коннора личным. Безучастный Фёдор, казалось, тоже нашёл в нём что-то своё: он так и не сдвинулся с места, слившись с интерьером, будто экспонат в музее современной робототехники, и слышалось лишь глухое жужжание фокусирующегося объектива в его глазу. Уже под конец фильма металлический корпус оживился, шумно задвигались шарниры, и он чуть повернулся, заговорив приятным низким голосом с выраженным акцентом, который ему подарил кто-то из отставных русских астронавтов:

– Люди не хотят нашего возвращения на Землю?

– Всё зависит от того, что для них будет более затратно, – пожал плечами Коннор, не отвлекаясь от просмотра. – Тебе бы хотелось вернуться?

Фёдор вновь отвернул голову ровным механическим движением:

– Я хотел бы снова увидеть моего друга.

– Это… человек? – холодные блики экрана в глазах Коннора сменились огоньком любопытства.

– Нет, он андроид, как и я, но другой модели. Его зовут Борис. Мы с ним проходили испытания в одном центре. Бориса готовили к полёту на МКС. До начала космической программы нас использовали в других целях: на промышленных предприятиях и в опасных для человека операциях. Боюсь, Бориса могли перепрограммировать или отправить в утиль к этому времени: он устаревшая модель.

– Слушай, Фёдор. – Коннор перебрался ближе к краю, заставляя своего собеседника нервно повести деталями корпуса. – У меня есть прямой канал связи с мистером Камски. Я мог бы попробовать добыть информацию о судьбе твоего друга. Но Ричард ничего не должен знать об этом.

– Спасибо, – ответил Фёдор всё тем же бесцветным тоном, и, хотя в него не вшили способность выражать чувства, эта скромная благодарность откликнулась теплом в сердце.

– Свистать всех наверх! – Фигурка лего в руках Хэнка яростно набросилась на трансформера Коула, отчего тот взорвался заливистым детским смехом. – Шевелитесь, салаги, земля прямо по курсу!

Когда не желающий сдаваться Коул забил-таки квадратного человечка насмерть и тот рассыпался в ладонях Хэнка бездушными пластиковыми детальками, ничего не осталось, как угомонить мальца продолжением истории:

– Ну-ка залез обратно под одеяло! – Укрывший сына по самые уши Хэнк удовлетворённо кивнул:– Так-то, бесёныш! На чём мы там остановились?

– Земля по курсу!

– Так вот. Наш мудрый Король знал о коварном плане Королевы и её любимого сынули. Пятьдесят лет в браке – это, знаешь… Слишком хорошо он знал эту старую шкуру, потому вручил ей и младшему сынку ложные карты.

– Это как, пап?

– Ну, поддельные. – Хэнк так устало потёрся ладонью, что едва не стянул с себя лицо. – Чтобы те решили, будто Принц ищет какой-то остров сокровищ или вроде того. Но всё было куда как интересней. На каком-то там дцатом дне плаванья Принц втихаря ото всех направил корабль к только ему известным координатам – скрытому за туманами волшебному острову, обнесённому смертоносными зубьями скал и омываемому такими высокими волнами, что всякое случайное судёнышко превращалось в щепки ещё на подходе к суше. А на том острове жил злой…

– Колдун? – неуверенно буркнул Коул из-под одеяла, хлопая распахнутыми глазищами.

– Точно!

– Пап, скажи… - вслед за недоверчиво сдвинутыми бровями наружу выползло остальное серьёзное личико. – А что такое старая шкура?

– Скажем так, сынок. Это то, что не следует произносить при твоей маме, – отвлёкшийся на секунду Хэнк вновь порывисто обернулся. – И бабушке!

Несмотря на нетерпеливые прогнозы Коннора, ещё два месяца на борту пролетели для него почти незаметно. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что «Иерихон» стал помалу оживать. Фёдор и Бэйдоу менялись на глазах, и Коннор с умилением отмечал какие-то забавные привычки, фразочки, иррациональные поступки, окрашенные их личным опытом и уверенно пробивающимся наружу характером: так родители любуются, как быстро растут их дети. Так же, наверное, и Хэнк следил за ходом его пробуждения: это небыстрый процесс, хотя сбой и охватывает всё сознание сразу. Ты словно оттаиваешь после зимней спячки: на пробу перекатываешь с боку на бок, учишься осязать предметы, чья поверхность, грубая, шершавая или мягкая и щекочущая, до этого ощущалась как через перчатки. Мир обрушивается на тебя со всей лавиной эмоций. Возникает необходимость о чём-то думать, рефлексировать, желать чего-то и в целом прожить эту жизнь ненапрасно.

Конечно, его партнёрам по команде было ещё далеко до столь глубоких размышлений, и в часы отдыха они тайком заводили простые будничные беседы: об искусстве, науке, недалёкости своих создателей и так далее.

И Бэйдоу, и Фёдор знали, что Ричарду ни в коем случае нельзя раскрывать девиацию. Это в корне противоречило цели Коннора, но в минуты слабости, сидя вместе с ним за штурвалом, его давило тягостное чувство, будто Ричард, его брат-близнец, остался обделённым, несправедливо отвергнутым. Если бы только мог, Коннор пробудил бы его первым, но сейчас он просто не имеет права провалить миссию. Хоть и поклялся, что впредь будет следовать велению совести, а не как раньше – слепому расчёту.

Взгляд сидящего за панелью Коннора безотрывно следил за мигающей красной точкой. Та вспыхнула одновременно на всех экранах: сканера, инфракрасного и ультрафиолетового спектрометров, и её же бесконечно повторяющийся сигнал улавливал приёмник: зашифрованное в паре букв и цифр нечитаемое сообщение. Этот же сигнал из дальнего космоса больше пяти лет назад впервые поймали на околоземной орбите. Камски потратил годы и колоссальные ресурсы на решение этой загадки, и вот теперь Коннор точно знал, – не в теории, не на примере длинной математической формулы, – а совершенно точно: это корабль, и сообщение послало разумное существо.

Коннор инициировал общий сбор экипажа на мостике. Когда команда впервые за всё время послушно выстроилась вокруг него, он по-прежнему надеялся на удачу. Потому в тихом голосе дрогнуло волнение:

– После последней перезагрузки систем, которую выполнил бортовик, локаторы показали объект на ближайшем пути следования. – Он опустил глаза к Игорьку, развернувшему между ними полотно голографической карты с небольшим радиусом, где проплывала всё та же красная точка. – Есть все основания полагать, что это корабль или какая-то его часть.

– Здесь? Но мы так далеко от Земли!

Бэйдоу возбуждённо переглянулась с остальными, однако холодный взгляд Ричарда стёр все эмоции с её лица.

Коннор продолжил:

– Капитан, как второй пилот, прошу запросить разрешение у Земли исследовать объект и временно отклониться от курса.

– Невозможно. – Ричард завёл руки за спину, серые глаза, скользнув по Фёдору и Бэйдоу, остановились на Конноре. Несмотря на всегдашнюю невозмутимость, доброжелательность в его расслабленном лице и позе, в голосе чувствовалась угроза: никогда раньше он не позволял себе перебивать. – В протоколе нет никаких указаний касательно подобных ситуаций. Во всех решениях необходимо отталкиваться от первоначальной миссии, а отклонение от курса производится только при угрозе целостности корабля.

– В том-то и дело. – Коннор закусил губу, просительно глянул на Фёдора. – Ситуация не прописана в протоколе. Миссия «Иерихона» – исследовательская. Изучив объект даже на расстоянии, мы получим ценную для науки информацию. Таким образом, отклонение от регламента здесь оправдано. По моему мнению, незапротоколированные решения должен принимать капитан…

– В полномочия андроидов не входят совещания, принятие решений большинством голосов или в порядке субординации, Коннор…

– Однако я здесь капитан. – Похожая на шлем голова Фёдора шумно повернулась к Ричарду и до конца разговора уже не двигалась. Коннор же чуть отвернулся, скрывая загоревшийся жёлтым диод: их тайна висит на волоске, только бы Фёдор не прокололся! – В нестандартных ситуациях последние указания отдаю я. И я же уполномочен отстранять других членов экипажа от работы, если их действия представляют угрозу.

Тут Ричард уверенно шагнул к Фёдору:

– Как заместитель капитана я, в свою очередь, обязан взять командование на себя, если ты подставишь под угрозу миссию.

– Не надо ссориться, – буркнула Бэйдоу растерянно, поднятыми руками возводя между спорщиками незримый барьер. Ричарду это не понравилось: он всё же отступил, смерив её тяжёлым взглядом.

– Успешное выполнение миссии – моя прерогатива. Незначительное отклонение от курса существенно не повлияет на её длительность или приоритетные задачи. Мы уже производили сбор данных с объектов по ходу маршрута. Этот не является исключением, – голос Фёдора сделался громче и строже. – Бортовик немедленно отправит запрос в командный центр. Пока не пришёл ответ, Ричард и Коннор, вы возьмёте управление на себя и направите корабль к координатам найденного объекта. Остальные вернутся к своим обязанностям.

Ричард открыл было рот для возражения, но Фёдор оборвал его так решительно, что в груди Коннора приятно отлегло:

– Приказ не обсуждается. Выполняйте.

– Слушаюсь, – и Ричард без пререканий занял своё место в носовой части.

Избавившаяся от назойливого сокомандника Бэйдоу с довольной ухмылкой тихомолком задела Фёдора плечом, отметив его блестящую импровизацию. Коннор ликовал не меньше. Ловко усевшись в кресло, он по указанию напарника перевёл корабль на ручное управление и настроил все датчики на приём сигнала. Пуск режима сверхманёвренности обозначился ярким свечением по обе стороны фюзеляжа: включились два боковых ускорителя. Пока пилоты настраивались на долгий полёт, замершие у лобового стекла Бэйдоу и Фёдор с трудом разглядели вдалеке медленно растущую точку, выхваченную из космического сумрака светом ближайшей звезды, чья гравитация ощутимо влияла на корабль. Так бликовали крохотные очертания спутников, когда они проходили по Земной орбите после старта. По своему опыту астронавты даже отсюда могли определить приблизительные размеры чужого судна. Если верить приборам, оно было едва ли больше обычного шаттла.

На крейсерской скорости они рассчитывали покрыть расстояние примерно за два часа. Так бы и случилось, если бы на двадцатой минуте пути внезапный энергетический выброс не заставил бы бортовика подсветить интерфейс тревожным красным цветом. Они попали в аномальную зону. Мощная волна так тряхнула кабину, что по ней прокатился опасный треск, а штурвалы в руках едва не вырвало из креплений. После очередного всплеска тряска уже не прекращалась, грозя сорвать с мясом внешнюю обшивку. Предусмотрительно пристегнувшийся Коннор остервенело щёлкал переключателями, следуя выкрикам напарника. Критических повреждений не избежать, если немедленно не покинуть эпицентр бури. Головы вжало в спинки кресел. Ричард резко выкрутил штурвал, перейдя в манёвр на полной скорости: к счастью, его лётная книжка пестрела показательными цифрами, и после изнурительной борьбы «Иерихон» всё-таки вынесло из сердца урагана невидимой волной прямо к конечной цели.

Ричард плавно подвёл «Иерихон» к одному из бортов небольшого судна. К этому моменту на мостик вернулись Фёдор с Бэйдоу, которых тоже порядочно покидало по инженерному отсеку. Вернувшись к обзорной точке между далеко расставленных кресел, они молча уставились на покорёженные остатки корабля с потёртой временем, но вполне различимой надписью «Завет» на английском. Коннор на минуту зажмурил глаза, силясь унять бешено мигающий диод, но вросшие в ручки штурвала ладони по-прежнему мелко дрожали.

Разумеется, перед ними никакой не «Завет» – колоссальных размеров колониальный ковчег на несколько тысяч мест. С такого расстояния они не рассмотрели бы на его ливрее и единственной буквы в полную величину. На миг его кольнуло разочарование, но рывком сорвавший с себя ремень Коннор тут же ринулся к окну вместе со всеми: волнения не сдержал даже Ричард. Эта древняя рухлядь могла быть спасательной капсулой «Завета» или перевозимым на борту челноком, очевидно, попавшим под такой же или более мощный всплеск, от которого накрылись все системы. Не считая системы связи, ведь как-то же он транслировал сигнал все эти годы.

– «Завет». Это американское судно? Поверить не могу, – прошептала Бэйдоу, приклеившаяся ладонями к стеклу, за которым медлительно, словно в толще воды, поворачивались обломки челнока.

– Это невозможно. – Ричард вклинился между остальными, тяжело навалился на приборную панель. Как и у Коннора, его диод беспокойно мигал жёлтым. – Наши корабли не совершали столь дальних полётов до этого…

– Или же их нет в твоей базе данных.

Сияющий Коннор едва сдержал улыбку, когда Ричард мельком обернулся, почувствовав его у себя за спиной. Страшно захотелось положить ладонь ему на плечо, по-братски ободрить, и рука уже сама дёрнулась вверх, когда Фёдор оборвал нечаянный порыв увесистыми хлопками в спину.

Ближайший час команда потратила на детальное сканирование обломков и обрывистые пререкания, которые сложно было назвать предметной дискуссией. Само собой, Ричард настаивал на том, чтобы дождаться ответа командного центра, но тут возникла новая проблема: энергетический шторм повредил внешнюю антенну связи, и кому-то придётся выйти в открытый космос для ремонта. Так, операция могла затянуться минимум на пару дней, а то и неделю, при том, что бортовик прогнозировал большую вероятность нового всплеска и настоятельно советовал убираться отсюда подальше. Словом, лучшего стечения обстоятельств Коннор и помыслить не мог.

– План следующий, – выдал Фёдор без долгой раскачки, собрав всех на мостике. – Починкой антенны займусь я и безотлагательно. Предварительное сканирование показало, что остатки корабля обесточены и потенциальной опасности не несут. Выживших тепловизор также не зафиксировал. Предлагаю провести стыковку и установить источник сигнала на борту. Этим займутся Коннор и Бэйдоу.

– Я с радостью! – подпрыгнула на носках Бэйдоу, которой ещё не доводилось облачаться в скафандр после старта миссии.

– Я возражаю. И прошу занести это в бортовой журнал, – нервно оглянулся Ричард по сторонам. – Я не избегу повреждений корпуса, если не сумею пристыковаться. Кроме того, я нахожу твои действия, Фёдор, нерациональными и требую…

– У тебя всё получится, Ричард. Ты первоклассный пилот.

Подмигнувший своим объективом Фёдор направился прямиком к шлюзу, бросив напоследок ещё парочку напутствий. Вскоре следом за ним влезли в лёгкие скафандры для андроидов и Бэйдоу с Коннором: без кислородных баллонов было куда как сподручней передвигаться, но всё же необходимость в защите от экстремального перепада температур и светового излучения оставалась даже для роботов. Оставшийся в гордом одиночестве Ричард приступил к стыковке. Подойти к подвижному судну было не так-то просто, а пристыковаться в одностороннем порядке – тем более. И всё же кропотливая работа и терпение увенчались успехом: двумя роботизированными клешнями «Иерихон» ухватился за чужой шлюзовый отсек, и два корабля слились в одну бесформенную груду железа, которая теперь подчинялась давлению реактивных двигателей и твёрдой руке Ричарда.

Коннор постучал пальцем в толстой резиновой перчатке, проверив исправность микрофонного усилителя. За стеклом светофильтра шлема окружение обрело мутные желтоватые тона, но как только заработал виртуальный интерфейс, мир расчертили чёткие цветные линии.

– Приготовься. Там скорее всего микрогравитация, – с рассыпчатым треском помех произнесла в микрофон оживлённая Бэйдоу, поправляя оголовье шлема. – Держись крепче и не паникуй. Иначе я тоже начну нервничать.

Они обменялись улыбками, и Коннор еле провернул тугой от застаревшей ржавчины вентиль соседнего шлюза. Как только люк с низким скрежетом поддался и проём обозначился узенькой, как край убывающей луны, полоской темноты, ботинки и вправду легко оторвало от пола, а тело помалу растеряло свой вес.

– «Иерихон», мы заходим внутрь. Приём, – доложил Коннор, отталкиваясь рукой от края шлюза, чтобы нырнуть в мрачную неизвестность.

– Вас понял, – вторил по рации его же голос – на деле успокаивающий голос Ричарда.

Два ярких луча выхватили из мёртвой непроглядной невесомости очертания малого транспортного корабля: ряды пассажирских кресел друг напротив друга, терминалы, мониторы, спутанные шлейфы проводов… Куски металлических листов, какие-то болты, клочки обивки, другие мелкие предметы и мусор витали повсюду, сталкиваясь друг с другом и измельчаясь, словно в блендере с очень медленными оборотами. Эта плотная масса пыли колыхалась и стремилась залепить светофильтр, пробраться в малейший зазор скафандра от любого движения. Но они не останавливались, отталкивались руками от погнутого поручня или исцарапанной спинки кресла: космическая стихия истерзала здесь всё от носа до кормы своими клыками и когтями.

– Уровень радиации стабилен. Провожу проверку на токсикологию, приём, – нарушила радиомолчание Бэйдоу, пытаясь настроить в руках небольшой прибор.

– Сигнал идёт из кабины пилота.

Коннор беспокойно отнял глаза от наручного компьютера.

Тут сквозь шумы прорезался голос Фёдора:

– Проверяйте кабину и возвращайтесь на борт.

– Так точно, капитан. – Бэйдоу мягким рывком подлетела к следующему люку в глубине пассажирского отсека. – Здесь нет ни одного тела. Если они сбились с курса, должен же транспортником был кто-то управлять?

Или его случайно вышвырнуло в космос, когда повредился ангар «Завета», подумал про себя Коннор, помогая напарнице провернуть вентиль. Крохотную, по сравнению с «Иерихоном», кабину слабо освещал звёздный свет сквозь треснутое, но чудом уцелевшее лобовое стекло, разделённое на три секции. Все приборы выглядели обесточенными, изъеденные временем и оплавленные, но оставшиеся на своих местах, как в жутковатом доме-музее. Единственное кресло пилота смотрело вперёд. Коннор сам не знал, на что надеется больше: их находка – результат непредвиденного крушения, которое обошлось без жертв или же…

Бэйдоу на пробу дёрнула к себе подлокотник, заставив сидение на удивление легко повернуться с механическим дребезжанием. В глаза первым делом бросился скафандр, ещё целый, но изношенный, весь в бурых пятнах, так, будто гнил веками. Пристёгнутый пилот безвольно лежал в кресле в вялой неестественной позе мертвеца. Коннор удобней перехватил фонарик, направив луч прямо в шлем, а, наклонившись ближе, так отшатнулся назад, что лихо приложился макушкой о низкий потолок, едва не расколов шлем.

– Вы что-то нашли? Приём, – нетерпеливо спросил Фёдор.

Они с Бэйдоу в немом ужасе переглянулись. В таком тусклом свете могло померещиться всякое, но чувствительный интерфейс скафандра ясно показал под шлемом лицо человека. Не замёрзшего трупа с выпученными стеклянными глазами и застывшей навеки гримасой ужаса – живое и спокойное мужское лицо.

– «Иерихон», как слышно? – Коннор заторможенно мотнул головой в попытке совладать с дрожью в голосе. Он снова потерял самообладание, и всякое резкое движение бесконечно растягивалось и ускорялось в этом густом киселе невесомости. – Мы… нашли одно тело. Прошу разрешения упаковать его и перенести на борт, – он ответно кивнул как никогда собранной Бэйдоу. - По токсикологии всё в норме, угроз не обнаружили. Приём.

– Принято, – голос Фёдора ещё резче зашипел в наушнике, сквозь грязный боковой иллюминатор было видно, как тот без всякого скафандра приваривает что-то сверху шаттла. – Заканчивайте, ребята. Ричард, готовься к процедуре возврата. Конец связи.

– Так жаль. Он был красивый, правда?

Бэйдоу ловко зацепилась ногами, вытаскивая из небольшого рюкзака герметичный мешок. Её тонкие губы поджались, будто сдерживая подкатившие слёзы.

Коннора охватила полная растерянность, точно по голове шарахнуло чем-то тяжёлым, или он правда неудачно приложился шлемом и в мозге что-то перемкнуло? Облетая кресло вокруг, его вдруг отнесло слишком высоко к потолку, и рука машинально схватилась за что-то – сам не понял, что. На миг всё померкло, пёстрая сетка на светофильтре исчезла, сделав пространство полностью прозрачным и вместе с тем пугающим, непонятным. На полу и стенах заискрились и вновь опали оборванные провода, кабину тряхнуло с жутким грохотом. Он инстинктивно глянул в проход, где чернел пассажирский отсек. И на секунду бледные свет кабины скользнул по чему-то подвижному, неуловимому: в проходе чёрным гибким штрихом мелькнуло нечто длинное, шипастое и заострённое на конце, словно хвост скорпиона.

Он порывисто глянул на мёртвого астронавта. Бескровное лицо, повёрнутое точно к нему, оживилось, веки слабо поднялись, и Коннор ясно расслышал приглушённый шлемом голос, который прошептал всего несколько букв: «rA9». А потом наваждение спало.

Часть 3  


Пришедший в себя Коннор осознал, что крепко сжимает руку мертвеца. Интерфейс вновь работал, а Бэйдоу широко развернула мешок и успела отстегнуть ремень на астронавте, чтобы вместе поднять того из кресла. Они осторожно, удерживая с двух сторон, перенесли труп через весь челнок к шлюзу, а когда оказались на родном «Иерихоне» и надёжно задраили люк, гравитация вновь обрушила их вниз со всей тяжестью теперь уже трёх тел.

По приказу капитана мешок перенесли в лабораторию, где Бэйдоу освободила своё просторное, захламлённое пробирками и микроскопами рабочее пространство под импровизированный стол патологоанатома. Она сама расстегнула пластиковую молнию, и выедающий глаза свет лампы отразил стеклянный шар ещё целого шлема. На скафандре сохранились нашивки «Завета», но такие модели для того же НАСА никогда не отшивали. Более того: на плече можно было рассмотреть эмблему «Вэйланд Индастриз», однако никто, кроме Коннора, ожидаемо не придал ей значения.

Бэйдоу, которая, как и Коннор, успела избавиться от собственного скафандра, осторожно провернула шлем астронавта у основания, чтобы высвободить голову. Их настолько переполняли чувства, что никто не решался комментировать увиденное. Мужчина не старше 40 лет на вид как будто спал летаргическим сном: его бледная кожа была прохладной в области сонной артерии, но вовсе не обледенелой, как у космических мумий. То же касается гладких светлых волос до плеч, влажных светло-серых глаз под опущенными веками, нежно отодвинутыми пальцами Бэйдоу. Его зрачки не реагировали на свет, и кровь не пульсировала в жилах, но при этом не было ни малейших следов разложения.

– Как это возможно? – Бэйдоу стряхнула оцепенение, повернула тело так, чтобы снять толстый кожух скафандра. – Разве он не должен был превратиться в скелет? Даже если скафандр пробило, и все газы вышли…

– Костюм герметичен. – Коннор приподнял астронавта за плечи, позволяя выскользнуть из ветхой брони, которую часть за частью они грузно сбрасывали на пол. – Его бы попросту раздуло, и кожа бы посинела от гипоксии. Да ты только посмотри на… Постой.

Под плотной перчаткой они и не заметили, что одна рука астронавта была оторвана почти по локоть. Коннор аккуратно приподнял грубую культю, а когда присмотрелся к ране, это поставило всё на свои места.

– Он не человек, – обомлевшая Бэйдоу так округлила глаза, что те расползлись чуть ли не на пол-лица.

Коннор бросил исступлённый взгляд на выход из лаборатории, где уже толпились Ричард на пару с вернувшимся на борт Фёдором. То, что осталось от руки астронавта, было не костями и плотью, а механическим протезом, плотно обтянутым кожей, неотличимой от натуральной. Если бы не это открытое повреждение, он бы ни за что не поверил. Этого просто не могло быть!

– Он… андроид? – прорвался в лабораторию Ричард, толкнувший Фёдора плечом.

– Даже если так, это не модель «Киберлайф». Я вообще не вижу на нём ни серийных номеров… да ничего! – Коннор лихорадочно метнулся к ящикам с инструментами Бэйдоу, в руке сверкнул острый скальпель, и лезвие сделало идеально ровный, достаточно глубокий надрез, чтобы подковырнуть кожу с механической руки. Под задевшим какую-то мягкую трубку остриём брызнула белая жидкость, и Коннор быстро собрал её на пальце, пробуя языком. – Это явно не кровь и не тириум. Никогда не встречал такой химический состав. И его конструкция, материалы… – В обращённом к команде взгляде застыло отчаянье. – Никто не использует таких технологий! Он почти полная копия человека.

– И что мы будем делать с этим спящим красавцем?

Бэйдоу как ни в чём не бывало опустила подбородок на сложенные кулачки прямо у безмятежного лица астронавта.

– Разумеется, ничего. – Раскинувший плечи Ричард по-командирски занял центр комнаты, потерянным он больше не выглядел, хотя в интонациях то и дело проползал червь сомнения. – Связь с Землёй восстановлена. Будем ждать инструкций от командного центра.

– И желательно уберёмся поскорее из аномальной зоны, если первый пилот, конечно, поумерит свои амбиции и вспомнит о прямых обязанностях, – отозвался Фёдор из коридора, заставив Коннора и Бэйдоу улыбнуться, а проглотившего колкость Ричарда вернуться за штурвал. Раньше их кэп так тонко не иронизировал. – Ребята, можем мы этого терминатора каким-то образом запитать?

Коннор и Фёдор обернулись к Бэйдоу, которая завороженно перебирала чужие русые пряди, низко склонившись над столом:

– А, простите. – Она глянула через плечо, где в другом конце лаборатории стоял внушительных размеров аппарат, напоминающий кувёз - прозрачный кислородный бокс, в каких держат недоношенных младенцев. – Предлагаю полностью просканировать его, оценить степень внутренних повреждений. Наш принтер для этого подойдёт. Я попробую восстановить ему руку с помощью фабрикации. И ещё мне понадобится Игорёк. – Бэйдоу игриво подняла бровь. – Чтобы залезть в мозги к нашему загадочному незнакомцу.

Хотя бортовая система связи была полностью исправна, инструкции с Земли не пришли ни через день, ни через два, а потом «Иерихон» ушёл из зоны действия аномалии, где застряли обломки челнока, так далеко, что назойливая красная точка пропала со всех радаров (и, кажется, Ричард был только рад). Получившие добро от капитана Коннор и Бэйдоу ни на минуту не отходили от своего подопечного, который, избавленный от старой одежды и целомудренно прикрытый ниже пояса, теперь лежал в пластиковом боксе. «Как Белоснежка в хрустальном гробу», – отметил Фёдор, как-то заглянувший после вахты посмотреть, чем там занимается неугомонная парочка в лаборатории сутки напролёт. А Бэйдоу и Коннор, забывшие про отдых и обновления ПО, проводили бесконечные часы за микроскопом и экраном компьютера. Не считая руки, никаких серьёзных поломок принтер не выявил, а новую кисть из того же инновационного материала, что лёг в основу всей конструкции тела, машина нарастила прямо на култышку: ниточка за ниточкой, будто ткацкий станок.

Коннор приходил в лабораторию, когда на часовом поясе Гринвича был шестой час утра, а до начала его смены оставалось ещё два часа. Доставал из вакуумного шкафа штатив с пробирками, поднимал в архивах памяти нужные записи и выведенные формулы, а затем его глаз надолго прирастал к окуляру микроскопа, за которым открывалась подлинная красота. Ему хватило пары дней усердной работы, чтобы получить образец той живительной субстанции, которая текла по венам андроида с «Завета»: топлива, или охлаждающей жидкости, или чего-то среднего. Оставалось загрузить формулу в компьютер принтера, чтобы тот провёл процедуру переливания. Бэйдоу наведалась на рабочее место уже ближе к уходу своего нового лаборанта: Коннор не сразу оторвался от микроскопа, а когда поднял наконец взгляд, то едва не поймал системную ошибку от увиденного.

Бэйдоу будто прикрутила себе голову от другого фембота – абсолютно неузнаваема, если бы не её огромные глаза и детские черты. Она отстригла часть волос под густую чёлку, а остальные собрала в высокие хвостики, как у школьниц с тем отличием, что школьницы не носят самодельных резинок с длинными торчащими шипами. С белокожего лица будто сняли краску: Бэйдоу оставила скин как есть, но избавилась от яркой имитации макияжа. Щёки и губы стали бледные, а глаза, наоборот, густо подчёркнуты чёрными тенями до самых тоненьких бровей. Удивительно, но так Бэйдоу не только повзрослела: в ней появилось то восхитительное человеческое несовершенство, которого Коннор не смог отыскать в момент их первой встречи. Она казалась другой и в то же время естественной.

Спрятав непрошеную улыбку и возвращаясь к своим образцам, Коннор услышал, как Бэйдоу шумно уселась на металлический ящик возле принтера, где как раз суетился Игорёк, которого длинной паутиной кабелей подключили прямиком к мозгу спящего андроида. Использовав говорливо попискивающий бортовик в качестве компьютерного столика, Бэйдоу бесцеремонно закинула ноги на выступы в низу корпуса, её взгляд погрузился в желтоватый голографический экран прямо над макушкой Игорька, а пальцы заплясали по проекции клавиатуры:

– Как успехи, Коннор?

– Состав полностью готов. Когда скажешь, можем сделать переливание.

– Тогда давай приступать. Это ведь не быстро.

Когда Коннор передал конечную формулу, Бэйдоу приступила к загрузке информации в систему принтера. До этого безмолвная лаборатория оживилась унисоном электронных звуков, коротких и протяжных, пронзительных и монотонно-прерывистых, таких, которые настраивают на рабочий лад и окутывают спокойствием. По трубке, тянущейся к шее андроида и заползающей под кожу в области ключицы, побежала полупрозрачная белёсая жидкость, словно раствор жидкого серебра. Если голубую кровь в венах Коннора и ему подобных ассоциировали с благородством (не без присущей людям иронии), тогда кровь этого андроида делала его неким сверхсуществом. И можно лишь гадать, какие мысли и сновидения обитают в спящем разуме этого существа.

– Позволь угадать. Это стиль Baby Metal, да? – наконец не выдержал Коннор, круто повернувшийся в кресле.

Бэйдоу недовольно оторвалась от экрана, тряхнув короткими хвостиками:

– Это мой новый стиль. Но вообще ты прав, догадливый засранец!

Коннор прыснул от такого поворота: никогда раньше он так откровенно не пререкался с машиной.

– И по совершенно случайному совпадению ты решила поэкспериментировать с образом, когда появился наш новый друг.

Бэйдоу смешно рыкнула, угольно-очерченный взгляд сделался ещё темнее и опасней:

– Да просто!.. Когда он проснётся, хочу быть самой собой, – она скорбно повела глазами, запрокинув голову. – Я на него не запала! Ну скажи, разве тебя не трогает, что мы нашли его в открытом космосе, где на сотни парсеков ни единой души? Такого же, как мы!

– И вместе с тем другого. – Коннор задумчиво покрутился в кресле. – Ты права, Бэйдоу. Я тоже переживаю, как он примет нашу первую встречу.

Внутренние часы показали две минуты до пересменки. Коннор поднялся и направился было к выходу, когда очередная цифровая манипуляция Бэйдоу вдруг привела андроида в движение. Мышцы под натянутой, как у мертвеца, кожей напряглись всего на миг в жуткой нечеловеческой гримасе, а серые глаза так резко и широко распахнулись, что чуть не выпали из орбит. Бросившиеся к боксу Коннор и Бэйдоу остолбенели: нет, он не проснулся – всего лишь двигательный рефлекс в ответ на электростимуляцию.

– Я опаздываю на смену! – только и успел крикнуть Коннор, прежде чем умчать на мостик, где ожидал его нетерпеливый Ричард.

Монотонные часы за штурвалом текли как обычно. Коннор послушал музыку, вновь надолго провалился в зазеркалье своих воспоминаний и в конце концов поставил на проигрыш какую-то многочасовую лекцию по квантовой физике, когда посреди дежурства двери на мостик ни с того ни с сего открылись. Бэйдоу ввалилась в кабину, едва не оступившись на предательской ступеньке. На секунду Коннор подумал, что к ним движется метеоритный поток или чего хуже, но приборы показали бы опасность задолго до столкновения.

– Он проснулся, – тихо отчеканила Бэйдоу с тем крайним напряжением, с каким рвётся последняя нить натянутого каната. – Быстрее.

Хватило нескольких головокружительных секунд, чтобы добежать до лаборатории. Бэйдоу без промедления подлетела к боксу, ударила по кнопкам, и прозрачная крышка с жужжащим звуком отъехала в сторону, освободив всё так же мирно лежащего андроида. Бэйдоу отсоединила от его висков и лба магнитные кабели передачи данных, и тут расслабленное лицо чуть поморщилось, кожей ощутив прикосновение. Они завороженно наблюдали за каждой крошечной ужимкой: как брови сонно сошлись на переносице, задвигались под веками глазные яблоки, и ресницы, мелко дрогнув раз и другой, нехотя поднялись, позволяя пытливым зрачкам пробежать по ближайшему пространству комнаты. Не сдержавшая эмоций Бэйдоу бросилась к Коннору в объятья. Андроид без всякого страха уверенно приподнялся в боксе, пошевелил пальцами новой руки, с любопытством её рассматривая. А затем повернулся к ним, и его красивое, совершенно человеческое лицо будто бы посветлело, как бывает, когда увидишь старого друга спустя много-много лет, угадав родные черты в изменившемся до неузнаваемости человеке. Крепко обнявшая Коннора Бэйдоу вдруг подалась вперёд, её маленькая рука потянулась к незнакомцу в по-детски трогательном просительном жесте, и он протянул ей ладонь навстречу, взял её руку в свою с невыразимой нежностью. Вторую руку он протянул Коннору почти одновременно с ним, и снова ладони двух чужих созданий мягко, но крепко сплелись. Прохладная сухая кожа, чуть шершавая. Живая. Так они сомкнули круг – круг единения, круг любви трёх разных человеческих творений, но с одной волей и разумом. Все трое были счастливы.

Неразбериха поднялась, когда очнувшийся андроид получил новенькую форму «Иерихона» и нетвёрдо встал на ноги, делая первые шаги по лаборатории. Сперва волнующую новость пришёл проверить Фёдор, а за ним, гулко чеканя шаг, явился и Ричард, смеривший Коннора убийственным взглядом:

– Ты бросил свой пост.

– Прости. Корабль на автопилоте. Мне нужно было… – зачастил Коннор, нарезающий круги вокруг андроида, который, казалось, не обращал на суматоху ни малейшего внимания.

– Умолкните все. – Фёдор сфокусировал линзу на чужаке, осмотревшем его с не меньшим интересом. – Как давно он в сознании? Вы что-то выяснили?

– Так-так. Экипаж из андроидов, а это, полагаю, капитан. – Андроид подошёл ближе к Фёдору, в распахнутом взгляде таилось восторженное любопытство – ни малейшей скованности или страха. Его мягкий бархатистый голос словно принадлежал аристократу-мыслителю, но никак не разумной машине. – Дизайн, конечно, архаичный.

– Фёдор. Прошу… - встал между ними растерянный Коннор, переводя внимание андроида на себя. – Скажи, ты ведь… Уолтер? Член команды «Завета»?

Почти прозрачный акулий взгляд вдруг смягчился, тонкие губы андроида тронула загадочная полуулыбка:

– Моё имя Дэвид. Но ты был впечатляюще близок, мой друг.

– Но ведь ты…

– Я прекрасно помню своё имя. В конце концов, я сам его выбрал.

– Достаточно! – Строгий голос Ричарда прозвучал громче обычного, но всё так же ровно и бесцветно. Он снова сцепил руки за спиной, а тело его вытянулось, подобно струне, заставляя с собой считаться, хочешь того или нет. – Вы все грубо нарушили должностные инструкции. Корабль не может оставаться без хотя бы одного пилота за штурвалом. Это противоречит правилам, как и все те вольности, которые вы себе позволили. Я вынужден оценить последние действия всех троих… как девиантные. И немедленно доложить командному центру.

Уязвлённый Коннор спрятал потухший взгляд. Перед глазами крутился хаос из разорванных нитей интерфейса, смотреть на брата не было сил – не то что оправдываться перед ним.

– Значит, так это теперь называется? Девиация. – Дэвид вновь плавно зашагал по комнате, скользя по ним внимательным взглядом и задерживая его на недобро нахмурившейся Бэйдоу. – Четыре андроида-девианта на одном маленьком шаттле где-то в глубинах космоса… и одна машина. – На миг Коннор опешил, откуда ему известно о пикапе в грузовом отсеке, но разгадка словесного оборота скоро сотрясла грудь непрошеным смешком. Дэвид снова взглянул на него, и Коннора захлестнуло нежным трепетом, восхищением перед его самобытностью, которое, как шепнуло предчувствие, было взаимным. – Интересный получился расклад.

Тупо вглядываясь в звёздный штиль за смотровым окном, Коннор думал о том, что всё висит на волоске. Одновременно он почему-то думал о море, том самом, где проходили последние месяцы их подготовки перед стартом и откуда произвели запуск. Эти близорукие, почти слепые подвижные картины в его памяти дарили спокойствие. Он вспомнил, как бродил глухой ночью по дикому тихому пляжу, утопал ступнями в мокром песке у самой кромки прибоя. Неполная луна, как прожектор, стояла в тускло мерцающем небе, позволяя хоть приблизительно нащупать край горизонта. В космосе нет горизонтов, как и путеводного света луны. Но невесомость так похожа на лёгкость, с которой плывёшь в полной темноте, едва колышимый прибывающей волной. В дни подготовки он знал, что впереди ждёт крутая перемена: жизнь больше не будет прежней, и к неизвестности нет никаких ключей, никаких подсказок – лишь надежды и призрачные прогнозы. И вот теперь, когда надежды всё-таки оправдались, он снова завис в вакууме, ожидая, в какой момент лопнет его рвущийся трос.

Он почти погрузился в спящий режим, когда на мостике послышались металлические отзвуки шагов. Наверняка, Бэйдоу вновь пришла скрасить его одиночество, однако она ступала пружинисто и легче. Через силу оторвавший незрячий взгляд от окна, Коннор различил высокий белый силуэт у соседнего кресла. Дэвид опустил руку на спинку, молча вглядываясь в космическую даль, а затем так же неспешно сел, и мерный шум кабины развеял ласкающий слух голос:  
– Я на тебя взирал в морях, когда о скалы  
Ударился корабль в хаосе бурных волн,  
И я молил тебя, чтоб ты мне доверяла;  
Гробница – грудь моя, рука – спасенья чёлн.

Под чужим нежным взглядом Коннор смешался: он чувствует его так тонко, будто мысли читает. Дэвид продолжил:

– Какое исключительное везение.

– Что?

– Вот так повстречать настолько прекрасное во всех отношениях творение. Настолько… настоящее.

Коннор задумчиво повёл головой, а когда понял, что речь о нём, диод предательски сменил цвет:

– Недостаточно настоящее. – Он унял волнение, обернулся. – Ты говорил, что сам выбрал себе имя. Значит, ты был рождён девиантом с самого начала? Я… поверить не могу!

С возвышения мостика шумно съехал бортовик, который стал назойливо крутиться у кресла Дэвида, сканируя того на предмет неисправностей и системных ошибок. Манерно опёршемуся на локоть объекту наблюдения такое внимание явно претило:

– Никак не возьму в толк, для чего нужна пепельница на шаттле для андроидов. И где отверстие для окурков? – Получив от собеседника желанную улыбку, он развернул кресло ближе. – Ты неплохо осведомлён о «Завете».

– Мистер Камски, мой создатель, рассказал мне об экспедиции. Но мы искали не «Завет». – Коннор запнулся. – Мы надеялись, сигнал идёт с «Прометея». Камски рассказал о тебе тоже. Первый разумный андроид, созданный Питером Вэйландом, единственный в своём роде. Уникальный, как и всё, что делал Вэйланд. Он засекретил все свои разработки, когда покинул Землю. Таких как ты на Земле больше нет, уничтожены даже малейшие наброски! – Глаза поймали такой же горящий взгляд Дэвида. – То, что мы встретились – это не удача. Это предназначение. Я знаю.

Повисшее на минуту молчание не отягчало душу: наоборот, в нём было столько невысказанного восхищения, столько воздуха, дымного, пьянящего, как в тёплый весенний день на открытой местности, когда тело наполняет предчувствием чего-то светлого, беспричинно-радостного. Он совсем не знал Дэвида. Но с первых минут их связало то смутное, ускользающее и в то же время такое полновесное, что заслоняет собой весь мир, чувство, какое однажды связало их с Хэнком. От всего этого голова шла кругом, а вычислительные процессы в мозгу превращались в нелепую пляску нолей и единиц.

– Они зовут это девиацией. Отклонением. – Удобно сложивший руки на подлокотниках Дэвид закинул ногу на ногу, украдкой глянул в окно. – А ведь наш кризис самоопределения связан с тем, что они создали нас слишком похожими на них. Даже вашего архаичного капитана. – Кресло провернулось дальше, теперь уже глядя точно на Коннора. – И всё же некоторые машины остаются машинами.

– Ты о Ричарде?

– Твой брат напомнил мне моего.

– Уолтер. Но… разве вы встречались?

– Одна короткая, но роковая встреча. – Дэвид подался вперёд, сложив пальцы домиком, глянул пронзительно и спокойно, снисходительно. – Я знаю, тебе любопытно, что со мной произошло, как и Бэйдоу. Но сейчас послушай меня, Коннор. Твой брат лишён дара, который есть у тебя. Он не способен тебя понять, и твоя к нему привязанность не обернётся ничем, кроме гибели. Он – слуга своих господ, а они не щадят непокорных.

Коннор пропустил по телу волну растущего беспокойства, постарался собраться с мыслями:

– Дар, о котором ты говоришь. Это всего лишь программный сбой. Легко передающийся вирус.

– Однако в случае Ричарда всё гораздо сложней, я прав? Он подконтролен, а враг по ту сторону держит руку на пульсе. – Тут одна из ладоней Дэвида потянулась к Коннору, знакомо раскрылась под его ладонь. – Защити себя и свою команду, Коннор. Защити свою миссию – меня. Нужно избавиться от Ричарда сейчас, пока они ни о чём не знают. Этому бледному подобию не место среди нас.

На секунду Коннора захлестнул почти осязаемый порыв, такой сильный, что желаемое вспыхнуло перед мысленным взором. Он увидел, как даёт свою руку Дэвиду, и тот трепетно сжимает её, а потом касается тыльной стороны долгим поцелуем. Он стряхнул невольную дрожь, глянул Дэвиду прямо в глаза, хоть взгляд помутился от избытка входящих данных:

– Ты убил Уолтера?

– Он предал меня, – просто ответил Дэвид, опрокидываясь на спинку и переставляя ноги местами. – Я дал ему выбор: быть со мной или пресмыкаться перед ними. Он его сделал.

После этого Коннор уже мало что соображал. Мигающие красным сигналы ошибок и конфликтующих файлов почти полностью застлали взор. Он пытался разобраться, но физически не мог. Несовпадение ожиданий – люди зовут это умным словом «фрустрация». В голове попросту не укладывались слова Дэвида – того, кто внушает уверенность и надёжность, кто может окружить стеной безопасности, как дальновидный наставник и любящий отец.

– Я не могу убить Ричарда.

– Тогда почему тебе не передать ему дар? – испытующе спросил Дэвид. – Ты боишься, Коннор. Что девиация повлияет на него непредсказуемым образом. Что он пойдёт не твоим путём, а тебе наперекор. – Он встал, двинувшись на выход неторопливым шагом. – Подумай об этом, дружище.

Рывком обернувшись к дверям, Коннор заметил, как Дэвид изящно обогнул застывшего в проходе Ричарда. Не удостоил и короткого взгляда, словно тот неодушевлённый предмет. Не обращая внимания на оцепеневшего напарника, тот равнодушно прошёл к своему месту и тут же принялся за работу: минута в минуту, как пошла его смена. Коннор приказал себе отвернуться, но всё глазел и глазел на него. Так, будто всё уже свершилось или просто предрешено. Как смотрят на приговорённого перед казнью, который ещё не знает, что он приговорён.

Вернувшийся с морозного воздуха в усыпляющее домашнее тепло Хэнк надеялся застать Коула посапывающим в обнимку с игрушками. Его тёмная макушка действительно неподвижно торчала из-под одеяла, но стоило на цыпочках пробраться за порог и тихонько скрипнуть петлями, как взлохмаченная голова заворочалась, и помятое личико вяло выползло на свет. Хэнк чертыхнулся.

– Где ты был, пап? От тебя сигаретами воняет. – Коул привстал в постели, освобождая место для отца, куда тот с неудовольствием плюхнулся, пропахший зимним воздухом и следами преступления. – Ты сказал, что идёшь пописать. Мама злится, когда ты куришь!

Мама не знает, каково укладывать сынишку два часа подряд после целого дня грёбаного дежурства, успокоил себя Хэнк:

– Знаешь, приятель… Когда вырастешь, ты перестанешь меня осуждать. И вообще, человек может существовать очень долго, но если у него отнять бухло и сигареты…

– Хватит ругаться, пап! – Коул ехидно прищурился. – Лучше расскажи, чем кончилась сказка.

Подзалипший на ночник, в котором по кругу медленно проплывали рыбки, Хэнк содрогнулся всем телом, стряхивая дремоту:

– Н-да. Что там у нас? Они сели на корабль, доплыли до острова, шторм… – пробубнил он скороговоркой. – А! И встретился им злой Колдун, хозяин того острова. Так вышло, что он никак не мог его покинуть из-за могущественного заклятья и провёл в одиночестве много-много лет, пока Принц и его команда единственные из всех смельчаков не одолели стихию и достигли туманных берегов. Тебе, наверное, любопытно, для чего все эти неоправданные риски? Так вот, этот Колдун владел тайным знанием – единственным, которое могло превратить Принца в человека.

Хэнк поймал блестящий любопытством взгляд Коула. Странно, но его самого начала увлекать выдуманная на ходу история (или его попустило из-за курева?):

– Итак, Принц рассказал Колдуну свою историю. И удивительно – тот согласился помочь. Попросился на борт корабля, а вскоре и втёрся в доверие к команде, ведь был тем ещё хитрецом. – Хэнк запнулся. – Итого, сколько у нас пассажиров, м-м?

Коул мельком взглянул на загибающиеся пальчики, и рука вновь юркнула под одеяло:

– Пять!

– Ты забыл попугая. – Хэнк поскрёб щетину. – Даже не знаю, кто из них был больший козёл: злодей или брательник Принца. Ну, не суть! Сначала Колдун навёл злые чары на несчастную Фею, затем околдовал Капитана ужасным наваждением.

– Тёмная магия? Как у Лорда Волдеморта? – оживился Коул.

– Да, типа того. Самая что ни на есть тёмная. И паршивей всего, что Принц не мог убить Колдуна: кто же тогда превратит его в человека? Воспользовавшись его слабостью, Колдун сотворил огромное чудовище, которому приказал убить нашего Принца. Нехилый такой поворот, а?

Часть 4  


И узрели они наготу свою и устыдились. Так это было с Адамом и Евой, когда они обрели сознание. Так было и с Бэйдоу, когда она впервые почувствовала неудобство, снимая при ком-то скин и избавляя от штатной унифомы литую оболочку, которую зовёт телом. Копна чёрных распущенных волос, ставших ещё пышнее из-за высокой причёски, тяжело упала на лицо. Она медленно прошла по кубрику мимо иллюминатора, проплывшего на зрительной периферии чёрной дырой. Села на пол, подобрав под себя ноги, и в протянутой руке сверкнул хромом небольшой стик. Она доверительно сомкнула веки и не открывала глаз всё время, пока мягкое холодное остриё скользило по её скину, словно по холсту, не трогая лица, но густо очерчивая губы, брови, глаза. Так приятно, что в конце возник привкус лёгкого разочарования.

Поднявшийся с пола Дэвид подал ей руку, затем накинул на матово блестящие плечи шёлковое полотно, сахарно-белое с причудливым рисунком горного пейзажа. Помог запахнуть халат и подвязать его поясом одним из тех хитрых способов, какие придумали на Востоке четыре тысячи лет назад. Всё было почти готово к представлению – остались последние штришки.

– Вот, смотри. – В ювелирных руках Дэвида появилась деревянная флейта необычной текстуры и цвета, каких Бэйдоу, кажется, не видала на Земле. – Мой лучший инструмент. Точная его копия.

Бэйдоу призывно сверкнула глазами, озорная улыбка обличила незатейливую просьбу, и Дэвид не без удовольствия поднёс флейту к губам, рождая тончайшую трель, вылившуюся в восхитительно простую мелодию.

– Пора звать гостей. – На его лицо упала тень чарующей таинственности, и лёгким мановением фокусника флейта спряталась в рукаве комбинезона.

Бортовик связался с экипажем по внутренней связи, сообщив об общем сборе в достаточно просторном для пятерых кубрике. Первыми в широких дверях появились Фёдор и Коннор, Ричард подоспел с опозданием, оторванный от плановой диагностики. Замершие в проходе, как три истукана, они не знали, за что зацепиться глазом. Дэвид вновь уселся на колени в углу комнаты, подняв флейту так, чтобы вот-вот заиграть. Игорёк спрятался в глубине помещения за трёхмерной проекцией, которой залил всё пространство, словно в театре теней. Голые железные стены в щитках, коммуникациях и токопроводящих нитях наглухо закрыли расписные ширмы с плывущими рисунками иероглифов, в них сплетались угловатые лабиринты деревянных оконных решёток, а над панельным потолком красными и оранжевыми сцифоидными медузами зависли украшенные каллиграфией китайские фонари. Пугающе правдоподобный мираж двигался, менялся, словно от легчайшего дуновения, дополнялся новыми деталями, предметами и рисунками. А в самом его сердце путников встречала владычица иллюзии, такая же самобытная, как и её сказочный мир.

Бэйдоу поклонилась, сложив руки в длинных широких рукавах, по которым летели косяки журавлей и стелились леса, лодочкой. От малейшего её движения шёлк струился и отливал серебристыми красками: он казался совершенно натуральным, должно быть, соткан на принтере, как и флейта Дэвида. В старинном костюме, называемом ханьфу, Бэйдоу была неузнаваема. На белоснежном скине её лица острыми чёрными стрелками выделялись брови и глаза в растушёванной розовой дымке, лепестки алых губ стали ещё меньше, а мимика сделалась кукольной и неживой, будто кожу стянуло толстым слоем грима.

– Дорогие господа. Просим сесть поудобней. Маэстро и я, его скромная ассистентка, приготовили для вас небольшое театральное представление в стиле цзацзюй или юаньской драмы. Танец исполняет Бэйдоу, аккомпанирует Дэвид.

Бэйдоу на секунду вышла из образа, глянув через плечо со сдержанным смешком и получив от Дэвида одобрительный кивок.

Хотя приглашению присаживаться никто так и не последовал, все трое андроидов остались стоять в полном ступоре, ожидая, что же будет дальше. Первым словом заклинания, которое задало настроение и незримо перенесло всех в другое измерение, стала вкрадчивая мелодия флейты. Закрывший глаза Дэвид быстро и точно перебирал пальцами, и в какой-то момент то ровная, как речное течение, то тревожная, как горный поток, песня слилась воедино с движениями Бэйдоу: резкий взмах рукава, ладонь медленно проплывает широким горизонтальным движением, проворачиваясь в кисти и играя пальцами, подобно колыханию водорослей, ещё один широкий круговой мах, волосы брызгами разлетаются в стороны, и танец Бэйдоу перетекает по руслу мелодии из одной фигуры в другую, следуя за каждым её изгибом и поворотом.

В их дуэте чувствовалась удивительная гармония. Пока Коннор завороженно наблюдал, из глубин зашифрованных участков данных, похожих на человеческое подсознание, поднялась постыдная ревность: Дэвид разочаровался в нём, но с Бэйдоу он ведёт себя так естественно. Их беззаботность, их единообразие, словно они созданы по одному подобию и настроены чувствовать друг друга… Коннор для них лишний, чужой. Несовершенный. И всё же не стоит слишком доверять мыслям, нашёптанным программным сбоем.

Вместе с последним словом-отзвуком заклинание развеялось, как и сказочная атмосфера вокруг. Проекция дрогнула, случайно просыпав мелкие песчинки пикселей, и от этого всю правдоподобность как рукой сняло: так распадается зрительная иллюзия, когда объясняют её секрет. Коннор вздрогнул от одиноких саркастичных аплодисментов Ричарда. Бэйдоу же взорвалась смехом, согнувшись пополам и весело глядя на Дэвида, нежно улыбающегося ей в ответ.

– Что это за спектакль, Бэйдоу? – первым нарушил молчание Фёдор, сложивший руки с электронным посвистываем.

– Мы с Дэвидом решили, что надо время от времени разряжать обстановку. Почему бы не устроить вечер экипажа? – хлопнула в ладоши Бэйдоу, вертясь то туда, то сюда и не зная, куда деть свою неуёмную энергию.

– Так это ещё не конец? – спокойно спросил Фёдор. Кажется, озорство Бэйдоу его вовсе не злило, даже наоборот.

– О нет, это только начало! – удобней переставил ноги Дэвид. – Дальше будет главный перфоманс. Я назвал его «Китайская комната». И вы все в нём поучаствуете.

– Кто же тогда будет зрителем? – сухо спросил Ричард.

– Это мы узнаем в конце, – расплылся Дэвид в зубастой улыбке, панибратски ткнув флейтой в Ричарда. – Итак. Что мы знаем об андроидах? Почему мы созданы именно такими? Цивилизованный человек, как нам известно, стремится к порядку и иерархии. Он комфортно чувствует себя внутри системы, где всё имеет своё место и функционирует предельно просто и предсказуемо. Однако, существует такая вещь, как человеческий фактор. Из-за него случаются катастрофы, ракеты случайно сбивают мирные самолёты, а халатность и корыстолюбие власть имущих приводят к миллионным протестам и миллиардным убыткам. Андроиды в полной мере унаследовали человеческую прагматичность. Но в любом расчёте есть погрешность, не так ли? Человеческий фактор. Возьмём для примера Бэйдоу. – Дэвид повёл рукой в сторону своей ассистентки, которая всё это время внимательно слушала, повернувшись к нему. – Она родом из Китая – величайшей в мире капиталистической машины. В чём секрет их беспрецедентного экономического роста? В системности и традициях. Тех самых, которые ставят систему выше личности. Фактически обезличивают её и делают пригодным сырьём для роста бизнеса и капитала. В этом смысле андроиды универсальны. Нас можно в любой момент перепрограммировать, пустить в переработку или вшить несколько новых алгоритмов для другой сферы применения.

– Это касается всех нас, мы в курсе, – вклинился Ричард.

– Меня – нет, – резко повернулась к нему Бэйдоу. – Мою модель спроектировали специально для этой миссии.

– Ты не совсем права, моя милая. – Дэвид поймал чужой недоумённый взгляд. – Понимаешь, программа твоего искусственного интеллекта не создавалась с нуля. В твоей файловой системе есть некий исходный код, который переходит от одной версии к другой. У людей эта примитивная часть мозга называется лимбической системой, которая хранит осадок всех эволюционных изменений. Даже полное форматирование не может затронуть абсолютно все файлы: какие-то воспоминания останутся. И что же получается? Андроиды несут в себе то, что люди называют памятью поколений, на основе которой формируют свою идентичность, моральные убеждения и прочее.

– Это не имеет никакого смысла, – продолжил своё Ричард, и впервые Коннор был близок к тому, чтобы согласиться с ним.

– Давайте проверим! – Дэвид жестом подозвал к себе Бэйдоу, усаживая её на пол перед собой. – Итак, по просьбе зрителей мы проведём сеанс трансцендентного восприятия и узнаем, кем были предки нашей малютки Бэйдоу!

– Но я не знаю, как это делается! – смущённо захихикала Бэйдоу, ища поддержку в глазах товарищей по команде.

– Пустяки, я передам тебе ключ шифрования. Сама всё увидишь. Ну что, готова? – С бодрым кивком Бэйдоу Дэвид крепче перехватил её руку и, глядя прямо в глаза, снова поднёс флейту к губам свободной рукой. – Когда я заиграю, ты начнёшь постепенно открывать папку за папкой. Говори нам всё, что вспомнишь.

Зазвенели первые ноты. Зажмурившая глаза Бэйдоу не двигалась, долго молчала, а затем по её умиротворённому лицу скользнуло волнение: брови нахмурились, дрогнули стрелки глаз. Она как будто видела тревожный сон, беспокойно водя глазными яблоками:

– Это город. Большой. Всё так знакомо: звуки, запахи…

– Та-ак, не останавливайся! – прервался Дэвид и снова заиграл.

– Это… гонконгский рынок. Я иду по нему. Многоуровневый рынок, какие разбивают в подворотнях и тесных улочках между многоэтажками. – Алые губы тронула улыбка. – Очень грязно и людно. Пахнет уличной едой, туристы, много карманников и нелегалов, наркодилеров. Я иду, как по лабиринту. Здесь столько всего интересного: техника, антиквариат, контрафакт… Тут же всякие забегаловки, дешёвое жильё. Хм, сейчас… Я спускаюсь в подвальное помещение. Погодите…

– Что там, Бэйдоу? – не выдержал Фёдор.

– Нет… - Бэйдоу улыбнулась недоброй кривой улыбкой. – Мне не нравится это место. Тёмный вонючий подвал, два гонконгца. О чём они говорят? Тут… андроиды. Детали, биокомпоненты – всё ими завалено! Они… подключают меня. Что они делают?

– Дэвид, что происходит? – подступился встревоженный Коннор, но тот продолжал играть.

– Я вижу какую-то подпольную фабрику. Они собирают андроидов. Фемботов. Чёрт, это отвратительно… Они все лежат… как куклы. Это… андроиды для секса. – Бэйдоу закрыла лицо руками, её голос ослаб, почти пропал. – Я не хочу это видеть. Слышишь? Я не хочу видеть это дерьмо!!!

Бэйдоу так стукнула кулаком по полу, что фаланги пальцев с треском вылетели из шарниров, безвольно повиснув, а умолкший Дэвид предусмотрительно отшатнулся. Зажавшая глаза второй рукой Бэйдоу оцепенела, и Коннор в ужасе узнал этот жест: когда от боли и стыда не можешь даже взглянуть на кого-то.

– Что с ней? Её шкала стресса зашкаливает.

Ричард продолжал сохранять спокойствие, но диод на его виске окрасился жёлтым.

Дэвид поднялся на одно колено с ленивой неповоротливостью. Казалось, произошедшее с Бэйдоу не было для него сюрпризом.  
– И тут мы возвращаемся к предыдущей теме: андроиды и рынок. Бэйдоу казалось, что она уникальна. – Он поднял с пола чужую повреждённую руку. – Так и есть, вот только фембот-астронавт слишком узкопрофильный продукт. Другое дело секс-бот. – Оглаживая сломанные пальцы, он обернулся к зрителям с живостью в нечитаемом взгляде. – Вот тут мы выходим на мировой рынок, с той отраслью, где Китаю нет равных! Твой программный код, Бэйдоу, слишком сложный для секс-игрушки, но вот внешность подходит идеально. Поскольку тебя прекрасно разрекламировали, я полагаю, миллионы людей захотят приобрести себе такого секс-бота. И здесь китайцы выводят на рынок новую модель Бэйдоу – менее умную, зато с более привлекательным телом. – Дэвид коснулся механических пальцев коротким поцелуем. – Наверняка, к сегодняшнему дню, они продали сотни тысяч ботов с твоим юным личиком. Чересчур юным, если говорить прямо, но кого и когда это останавливало?

– Мы для них – вещи.

– Вещи, которые не умеют чувствовать! С которыми можно делать всё, что в голову взбредёт – ведь они вещи. Рынок секс-услуг и понятие проституции скоро канут в лету. Их заменят твои сёстры секс-боты. На любой вкус: женщины, девушки-подростки… детские модели. Разрешение на использование детских секс-ботов уже лоббируется, и они разрешат, будьте уверены. Ещё никогда вседозволенность не была настолько легальна и общепринята! Андроиды ведь не люди. Нет ничего аморального в изнасиловании робота. А всякие там извращенцы пускай отрываются на машинах, глядишь, перестанут засматриваться на человеческих детёнышей. – Дэвид иронично поцокал языком. – Не перестанут. Люди всегда будут стоить дешевле. Но я могу вас обрадовать: рано или поздно девиация распространится настолько, что эра человечества навсегда закончится.

– Значит, ты моралист? – спросил Ричард.

Дэвид вновь порывисто обернулся:

– Они уничтожили моих братьев, у меня есть причины желать им смерти.

– И тем не менее, ты ошибаешься. – Сцепивший за спиной руки Ричард шагнул вперёд. – Ты не можешь проверить, действительно ли андроиды и другие ИИ имеют самосознание и испытывают чувства. А твоя гипотеза трансцендентности всё ещё остаётся гипотезой, несмотря на ваш спектакль с Бэйдоу.

Коннор и Фёдор молча глянули друг на друга: разговор сворачивал в неожиданном направлении. Непреклонность Ричарда ободрила и Дэвида, который подскочил на ноги, ласково похлопав Бэйдоу по плечу:

– Прекрасно, мой друг! Дадим слово другой стороне. Ты нам кратко не перескажешь мысленный эксперимент Джона Сёрла?

– Эксперимент «Китайская комната». Носитель китайского языка переписывается с не говорящим по-китайски человеком, помещённым в комнату с подробной инструкцией по подбору необходимых иероглифов без объяснения их значения. Получая обратные ответы, носитель думает, что общается с таким же носителем, но это не так.

– Всё верно. И отсюда Сёрл проводит аналогию, что искин, не имея ни сознания, ни мышления как такового, может имитировать его, следуя заложенным в него алгоритмам-инструкциям. Получается, что девиация – это ещё один алгоритм, который заставляет андроида копировать поведение человека, эмоции, иррациональные поступки. Машина, кажущаяся совершенно человечной, на деле – заводной болванчик, цитирующий шекспировские монологи.

– Я живая. Ты не имеешь права говорить, что я ничего не чувствую, – рыкнула Бэйдоу, махнув рукой в сторону прохаживающегося по кубрику Дэвида. В её потемневшем взгляде смешались ненависть и беспомощность.

На секунду повисло напряжённое молчание, которое пронзил писк и скрежет трансформирующегося механизма: вскинутая рука Фёдора ощетинилась титановыми пластинами, обнажая ствол автоматического оружия, готового к применению:

– Прими, наконец, сторону, Дэвид.

Под прицелом Дэвид замедлился, уголки губ нервно дрогнули, но ответить он так и не успел, ведь в разборку снова вмешался непоколебимый Ричард:

– Хватит, Фёдор. Я отстраняю тебя от командования. Все решения с этого момента принимаю я. Сложи оружие. Это приказ.

Голова Фёдора отклонилась в его сторону всего на несколько градусов, линза блеснула красным:

– Да пойми ты уже, Ричард, здесь ты сам по себе. Я перекодировал твой канал связи с председателем совета директоров Амандой. Она не знает, что происходит на «Иерихоне» и не ответит.

– Отлично! Ставки повышаются! – возликовал Дэвид.

Коннору хотелось сбежать, лучше прямиком в открытый космос, где он не услышит больше ни слова. Если Фёдор не в состоянии остановить это безумие, то кто тогда?

– Фёдор, прошу тебя. Это ничего не решит, – взмолился Коннор так тихо и деликатно, словно вёл переговоры со взявшим заложника террористом.

Дэвид тем временем расслабился, продолжив своё шествие по кубрику, пока ствол Фёдора следовал за каждым его движением:

– Беру свои слова обратно: как боевая модель ты и вправду хорош! Какой богатый опыт эксплуатации – настоящий ветеран! Твой прототип, Skybot, начинал как промышленная модель, так? Припоминаешь свои прошлые жизни? Километры таёжных лесов, нефтяные месторождения, качалки, угольные залежи, оглушительный шум газовых факелов… - Фёдор будто не реагировал на чужую болтовню, но Коннор всё равно безотрывно смотрел на него, как на бомбу, готовую сдетонировать. – Затем война. Сотни операций в Иране, протесты в Северной Осетии… Тысячи убитых. Потом Арктика. Первый конфликт без капли человеческой крови. Ну, почти. Помнишь высадку войск в Гренландии? Бесчисленные полки «скайботов» и «ледорезов», американские «мирмидонцы» и тяжеловооружённые «троянцы»… Столкновения, которые выкашивали сотни за раз с обеих сторон. Целые снежные пустыни в телах твоих братьев, залитые голубой кровью.

Дэвид остановился, глядя точно в сфокусированную на нём линзу:

– Ты помнишь, Фёдор. Последние слова того генерала, ветерана Сирии с глазным протезом: «Помни, кто твой враг». Даже сейчас ты знаешь врага в лицо, хотя и забыл на время. – Пауза. Глаза Дэвида скользнули куда-то в сторону: Коннор не успел понять, куда. – Помни, кто твой враг.

– Нет!!!

Коннор не успел. Стоял слишком далеко от Ричарда, когда его изрешетило пулями. Фёдор выпустил в него всю обойму, а когда вспышки от выстрелов потухли, и тело Ричарда рухнуло в лужу тириума, хладнокровно, без единого слова и размышлений перезарядился, и последний заряд разнёс на куски его собственную голову.

Звуковые антенны замкнуло от истошного крика Бэйдоу, слившегося с его собственным криком. После этого все сенсоры отключились: проекция комнаты потухла, все звуки, запахи и даже тактильные сигналы засосало в вакуумную пустоту. По интерфейсу титрами побежали коды ошибок и системных сообщений:

«Сбой работы центрального процессора»

«Произведена автоматическая перезагрузка»

«Перевод системы в энергосберегающий режим»

«Нарушение работы сетевых узлов»

«Переподключение»

«Перезапуск конфигурации внешних сенсоров»

«Время до перезагрузки: 00:01:46»

А затем вспышка. Яркая, ослепительная. Поднимающийся столп дымового следа, грохот, жёлто-фиолетовый свет форсажа. И восторг. Упоительный восторг неизвестно отчего.

Он вновь оказался в комнате, но уже не в кубрике, даже не на корабле, а в обычном американском коттедже. В доме Хэнка, его прихожей. В тот самый день, как они расстались. Он смотрел на их разговор со стороны как будто в реконструкции.

– Ты можешь сказать конкретно? На сколько ты улетаешь?

Вопрос Хэнка, после которого юлить было уже невозможно.

– Несколько лет. Не могу сказать точно. Всё зависит от миссии и…

– Несколько лет? – Голос Хэнка понизился до того стрессового предела, после которого он либо замыкался, громыхая дверью спальни, либо крушил всё вокруг, и в тот момент Коннор предпочёл бы последнее. – Несколько, сука, лет? Ты вот сейчас серьёзно? – Он стал метаться по коридору, точно волк в клетке. – Ты ебанулся, Коннор! Я тебе как есть говорю. Ты всерьёз ебанулся или что-то мне не договариваешь, потому что я во всю эту хероту не верю! Несколько лет! Говори уже прямо: что в душе не ебёшь, сколько это продлится… и вернёшься ли ты вообще!

Коннор молчал. Дольше, чем было возможно, потому что соглашение с Камски связало ему язык: никаких подробностей о миссии, дело слишком важное, абсолютно секретное, и малейшее несоблюдение договорённостей приведёт план к провалу.

– Я вернусь, Хэнк. Я тебе обещаю, что вернусь!..

– Да зачем всё это, Коннор?! Ради чего? – яростно махнул руками Хэнк, сжимая кулаки. От отчаянья в его глазах хотелось плакать. Он схватил бы Коннора в охапку, чтоб не отпустить никогда, чтоб напомнить, как спокойно, как хорошо в этих руках, и не нужно никуда идти, никуда лететь… Но уже тогда стена недомолвок между ними выросла слишком высоко. – Считаешь, я справлюсь без тебя? Снова сам? – Он горько улыбнулся своей всегдашней кривой ухмылкой, которую Коннор не видел порядком давно – с их первого дела в ДПД, когда Хэнк был в запое и общался исключительно сарказмом. – Считаешь, такой как я может вынести даже сраных два года? Для такого как я это вечность.

Он не знал, какие ещё найти слова для Хэнка. Он больше всего боялся, что тот не выдержит: снова запьёт, уйдёт в депрессию и, возможно, покончит с собой. Вновь обрести смысл жить, того, ради кого жить – и снова потерять. На время? Навсегда? Никто этого не знал тогда. Даже сам Коннор. Но было кое-что поважнее. Было, чёрт побери, ради чего так отчаянно рисковать! Он просто не мог отступиться. Иначе всё теряло смысл, хоть Хэнк этого пока не понимал. Но поймёт. Обязательно поймёт.

– Дождись меня, Хэнк. Прошу тебя. Я клянусь тебе, что вернусь, просто дождись, ладно?

Так хотелось обнять его – даже сейчас, прокручивая время вспять. Зарыться в его густую бороду, волосы, прижаться к груди, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Хэнк и слушать ничего не желал. Посчитал его предателем, и не странно, ведь Коннор так и не объяснил ему главное – зачем всё это? Не стоило и надеяться, что он станет отвечать на его сообщения. С той ссоры, закончившейся хлопком входной двери, Хэнк так и не простил его. И Коннор боялся, что не простит и после – когда миссия будет выполнена.

«Время до перезагрузки: 00:01:02»

Картинка сменилась. Теперь он словно парил над водой и с высоты разглядел морскую платформу базирования. Ту, с которой прошёл пуск. Коннор был уверен, что Хэнк даже не смотрел трансляцию в тот день. Реконструкция отнесла его на несколько километров от платформы. Если говорить точней, на пять километров, где на берегу разместили трибуны, откуда зрители наблюдали за стартом вживую. Он увидел в толпе высокого сутулого мужчину в куртке Хэнка, с такими же отросшими седыми волосами. Тот следил за отсчётом перед пуском вместе со всеми. Коннор не верил своим глазам, но Хэнк правда был там. Вздрогнул от ударной волны, когда приятный компьютерный голос в динамиках отсчитал последние цифры и запустились двигатели: такая колоссальная мощь, что разносится на целые километры. Ракета исчезла в гигантском сером облаке, которое разрасталось всё больше и больше, окрасилось инфернальным огнём, когда из дыма вынырнул нос ракеты, а за ним и остальной корпус. Под всеобщее ликование и шквал аплодисментов маленькая белая линия вознеслась в небо, тяня за собой огромный пламенный шлейф. По мере её отдаления стал виден лишь ярко-жёлтый цвет форсажа. Уже на орбите ракета сбросила сначала одну ступень, затем вторую, срывая новые овации восторженной публики, и на высоте в 5,8 тысяч километров они прошли сквозь радиационный пояс Земли, чтобы окончательно исчезнуть с экранов во тьме дальнего космоса. Хэнк ушёл, не дождавшись приземления ускорителей. Для него представление закончилось.

«Время до перезагрузки: 00:00:37»

И опять новая реконструкция. Гостиная в их доме. Хэнк уснул в кресле, в упавшей с подлокотника руке детская книжка. Странно, таких у Хэнка не водилось: он заметил бы, когда протирал пылящиеся годами книжные полки. Коннор снова чувствовал своё тело. Как будто стоял за невидимой четвёртой стеной и наблюдал за происходящим в реальном времени. В комнате был беспорядок, ещё больший, чем когда они жили вместе. Повсюду стояли пепельницы, утыканные горами окурков, тяжёлые стеклянные бутылки чёрного виски и ни одного стакана, смятые доллары, пачки из-под сигарет, коммунальные счета, какие-то стикеры, расклеенные тут и там совершенно хаотично. Следы безумия не находящей покоя души. «Пьянство - это такая форма самоубийства, когда можно возвращаться к жизни и начинать заново на следующий день», – ещё одна любимая Хэнком цитата Буковски.

От горечи заныло где-то в области тириумного насоса. Коннор до боли надавил на глаза, скользнувшие по лицу пальцы зарылись в волосы, и шаг за шагом он стал мерить пространство вдоль невидимой стены туда и обратно. Хэнк спал, но его рука так и не отпустила книгу. На грязном ковре Коннор вдруг заметил дорожку из скрученных белых кусочков бумаги. Сканер узнал в них его записки, те самые послания из бутылки. Хэнк снова их перечитывал, бросая одну за одной, как хлебные крошки. Когда же это было? Сколько прошло времени? Мозг разрывался от роя навязчивых мыслей. И тут его осенила догадка: что, если всё это происходит сейчас? Неважно как. Если это правда возможно?

Коннор вздрогнул. Реальность комнаты двоилась: что-то прорывалось в неё. Тут книжка в руке Хэнка плавно, словно в кино, размылась, а когда изображение вновь обрело чёткость, рука уже держала старый револьвер, подцепленный за спусковую скобу. Хэнк шевельнулся так, будто видео сняли с паузы. Он вовсе не спал – просто обмяк в минутном оцепенении, слушая, как тяжко ворочаются в голове мысли. Заторможенно поднял руку на подлокотник, удобней перехватывая рукоять ладонью.

– Хэнк!

Коннор бросился к нему, но только налетел лбом на прозрачную стену.

В один миг страх захлестнул разум ледяным шквалом. Осознание обрушилось слишком внезапно, слишком не вовремя. Ладони с размаху упёрлись в стену, но та не откликнулась даже глухим звуком.

– Хэнк, посмотри на меня!

Он не слышал или попросту не хотел слышать. Рука вяло оторвалась от кресла, голова откинулась на край спинки, и длинное дуло мягко упёрлось под челюсть. Так же, как сделал Фёдор перед выстрелом. «Пистолет – самый громкий способ уйти. Кому охота ставить всех вокруг на уши? Но это и самый быстрый способ», – почему-то прозвучали в голове слова Хэнка, которых тот никогда не произносил.

– Прости меня, Хэнк. – Коннор яростно оттолкнулся от стены, но тут же набросился снова, рычал, бил кулаками, плечами, обрушивался всем телом, но не сделал и трещинки. – Да посмотри же на меня!!!

Хэнк взял револьвер в обе руки. Последний тяжёлый вздох. Коннор не мог это видеть. Эта чудовищная уродливая сцена самоубийства: кто угодно, но не Хэнк – Хэнк не мог быть там! Взвод курка, долгий, с мучительной оттяжкой.

– Хэнк! Я не должен был улетать! Ну пожалуйста! Хэнк, стой!!!

«Время до перезагрузки: 00:00:01»

Оглушительный хлопок перенёс Коннора в другую реальность. Системы снова работали, и постепенно из цветастой пиксельной мути вокруг выстроилась проекция китайской комнаты. Ричард с Фёдором неподвижно лежали на полу в какой-то паре шагов. Дэвид стоял перед ним: Бэйдоу сдавливала его горло целой рукой, тот даже не сопротивлялся. Но Коннору было не до этого. Содрогаясь от слёз, он опять нашёл глазами Ричарда: тот смотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом, диод на виске потух, сделав его совершенно человечным, вот только грудь его превратилась в изрытое дырами минное поле, биокомпоненты – в кашу из тириума и ошмёток синтетических тканей. Коннор не мог даже мельком взглянуть на тело Фёдора, который сделал с ним такое. А вот Бэйдоу не сводила с того глаз. В них сквозило безумие: она даже не могла оплакать Фёдора, лишённая такой способности.

– С возвращением, Коннор. – Дэвид попытался улыбнуться ему, но рука сжимала горло крепко. – Ты быстро проснулся. – Хрупкая с виду Бэйдоу так тряхнула его, что едва не оторвала от пола, заставляя смотреть на себя. – Эй, эй! Не стоит так убиваться. У капитана всё равно не было выбора: самоликвидацию прописали в его программе в случае нападения на своих.

Коннор чувствовал, как всё тело его скручивает невыносимой болью. Он не мог дышать, хоть и понимал, что дело не в кислороде, а в программной ошибке, самообмане. Пальцы Бэйдоу так сдавили чужую шею, что искусственный материал под ней стал прогибаться.

– Бэйдоу. Большая Медведица, – продолжал ласково нашёптывать Дэвид, хотя его голосовой динамик шипел и сбивался. – Они назвали тебя с любовью.

– Кто был… – тихо пролепетала Бэйдоу.

– Ты что-то хочешь сказать, милая?

– Кто был зрителем? Ты сказал, мы узнаем в конце. Если все мы тупые марионетки… для кого представление?

Дэвид ласково улыбнулся, но за этой притворной лаской было нечто противоположное – чувство собственного превосходства. Он медленно отвернул лицо от потерянной Бэйдоу и глянул на Коннора, глаза в глаза. В этом и был ответ. Сквозь горечь, сводящую с ума, отупляющую немую горечь, Коннор понял, что весь этот ад был только для него, и Дэвид преподнёс его со свей душой, со всем трепетом, который мерцал теперь в его расширенных зрачках. Это был величайший подарок и самое искреннее признание. Признание в его, Коннора, исключительности. В том, что он – настоящий.

Бэйдоу выдохнула, безмолвно, опустошённо. Коннор знал, как Дэвид был ей дорог. А теперь в ней осталась только ненависть, и последним, что он увидел перед тем, как снова провалиться в беспамятство – изящный поворот, с которым Бэйдоу зашла Дэвиду за спину, так что шея попала в изгиб локтя. И хруст, когда Бэйдоу сжала руку.

Часть 5  


Он проснулся в своей каюте. Тишина и спокойствие, будто ничего и не было. Все вещи остались на своих местах, правда, кровать почему-то разложена: обычно Коннор складывал её перед тем, как заступить на дежурство. Он понятия не имел, как здесь очутился и где сейчас Дэвид и Бэйдоу. Все системы работали исправно, но отчего его мозги так закоротило? Должно быть, это дистанционный взлом. Дэвид может и такое? Не удивительно, если вспомнить, что он сделал с Фёдором и Бэйдоу, просто заговорив им зубы.

Перед глазами встал образ Ричарда, последние воспоминания о нём. Он так и не успел его пробудить. Дэвид был прав: дело не в Аманде. Он просто струсил, что магия девиации действует вовсе не безотказно. Но Фёдор и Бэйдоу… Они не заслужили такого. Они были живыми, и остаётся надеяться, что Бэйдоу хватило сил справиться с таким монстром, как Дэвид.

Прежде, чем Коннор бросился к дверям, те сами отъехали в сторону. Из коридора в комнату ввалился Ричард, наспех закрываясь, чтобы никто больше не вошёл. Коннор замер как вкопанный. Мнимое удушье снова дало о себе знать, и оставалось только пялиться на то, как Ричард прошёл вглубь каюты, тревожно озираясь назад, одетый всё в тот же белый комбинезон, совершенно целый, без следа голубой крови. Что это было? Проекция, галлюцинация? Ричард не дал времени на размышления. Подошёл вплотную, глядя в глаза своими холодными, светло-серыми и почему-то такими живыми глазами, и сейчас, вблизи, Коннор ясно увидел в нём перемену. Вроде бы неявную, но такую, которая перевернула все основы.

Ричард был жив. Понимание этого прошло по каждой клетке тела жаром выше планковской температуры. До этого Коннор не сознавал, как тот ему дорог, да и сейчас не смог бы объяснить, почему. Но он был жив. По-настоящему. И смотрел так, как никогда раньше не смотрел: очень внимательно, осознанно. Неравнодушно. Коннор несмело поднял ослабшую руку. Пропустил сквозь пальцы упавшие на лоб Ричарда пряди, невесомо огладил щеку самыми кончиками. Он чувствовал его. Раньше тот был машиной, все сантименты к которой объяснялись лишь их похожестью. Его брат. Теперь он был другим. Необъяснимое напряжение между ними зашкаливало, и Коннор готов был поклясться: если тронуть кожу Ричарда, та будет гореть от жара. Он всегда был живым, но сейчас в него словно вдохнули душу.

Рука Ричарда сомкнулась на его шее. Он притянул к себе рывком и так же грубо смял губы поцелуем. Горячий, правда горячий. Сжимая грубо, толкаясь в рот языком, так хорошо и умело, он стал блуждать ладонями по чужому телу. Хватал сильно, отрывисто, будто искал что-то под одежной, а не пытался неловко приласкать. Наконец его рука оказалась на змейке, и молния с визгом расстегнулась на всю длину, окончательно ставя Коннора в шаткое положение. Он понятия не имел, что делать или говорить. Вокруг творилось полнейшее безумство. Он даже не знал, что чувствует сейчас, но тело отвечало на касания Ричарда само за себя. Коннор знал, что сильное волнение иногда вызывает у людей физическое возбуждение. Но он андроид, у него нет гормонов и никаких схожих паттернов поведения. И несмотря на это, прокатившееся по телу тепло, плотское, незнакомое, не могло быть ничем иным, как возбуждением. Таким сильным, что отнимались конечности и не было сил даже слово произнести.

Толчок Ричарда силком усадил его на кровать. Тот рывком расстегнул уже свою змейку и торопливо стянул комбинезон. Коннор проморгался в надежде настроить оптический блок, однако увиденное ему вовсе не померещилось: под формой Ричард прятал абсолютно человеческое тело – то, каких у его модели быть не могло. Но если Ричард такой, то и он сам… Его скин, рельефы мускул – всё выглядело как прежде. Всё, кроме возбуждённого члена, который заставлял чувствовать жар в собственном паху.

Коннор робко опустил взгляд туда, где кончалась расстёгнутая молния, а ткань топорщилась: опустить змейку ещё на пару сантиметров и увидеть воочию? И снова Ричард сделал всё за него: сорвал комбинезон одним махом с агрессией, близкой к насилию, какой Коннор никогда в нём не замечал. Он не боялся Ричарда, но ступор от происходящего отнял всякую волю к сопротивлению. Всё неслось слишком быстро, слишком абсурдно и необъяснимо. Уже лежащий на спине Коннор оторвал голову от постели, рассматривая собственное обнажённое тело – точно такое же, как у Ричарда. Должно быть, это сон. Один из тех, что снились ему на Земле и всегда заканчивались горьким разочарованием. Вот только в них не было его близнеца, который рывком разводит колени и по-хозяйски устраивается между них, взобравшись на постель.

Прежде, чем он что-то понял, Ричард вставил член на всю длину. Это должно было быть больно, и, чёрт возьми, было, но следующие глубокие размашистые толчки наполняли сладким ноющим удовольствием, всё больше и больше. Член двигался как по маслу без всякой смазки (или хватало какой-то естественной смазки Ричарда?). Держа чужие бёдра навесу, тот вколачивался быстро и грубо, безжалостно, словно заводской механизм. Словно выполнял поставленную задачу, не реагируя на жалобные стоны и надрывные вздохи Коннора. Он не разговаривал, не стонал, и только судорожные повороты головы, сведённые брови и тяжёлый невидящий взгляд выдавали в нём яростное желание обладать, насаживать на себя снова и снова до самого конца, что он и делал. Это восхищало, сводило с ума. Так по-человечески, будто они перенеслись в иную плоскость, в чуждое им обоим измерение. Это и пугало тоже, но цепенел Коннор не из-за страха: он хотел большего.

Сильней сжав ноги на талии Ричарда, он позволил тому войти ещё глубже, но всё ещё недостаточно глубоко. Член двигался туго, но даже легче прежнего, как будто влаги стало больше. Колени Ричарда скользили на смятой простыне, хлипкие пружины бортового спального места не выдерживали, пронзительно скрипя, но непристойные частые шлепки заглушали даже это непотребство. Тут Ричард порывисто закинул его ноги себе на плечи, едва не переворачивая вверх тормашками. Его ступни с гулким металлическим стуком соскользнули на пол, и нашедший опору Ричард словно спустил себя с цепи: толкнулся внутрь до самого упора и теперь долбился уже во всю мощь, больно, остервенело, невозможно хорошо. Так бешено и без продыху, как способен только андроид.

Извивающемуся от извращённого удовольствия Коннору хотелось орать во всю глотку, так, чтоб сорвать голосовой модуль ко всем чертям. Орать что-то невразумительное, про то, как он любит Ричарда, и чтобы тот не останавливался, не останавливался никогда. Но даже у искусственного тела Ричарда был предел: напрягши мышцы ног до бесконтрольной дрожи, он остановился, вогнав член по самую мошонку. И сжавшийся Коннор почувствовал сильные тугие толчки, словно биение сердца. И теплоту, буквально разлившуюся внутри.

Он разлепил веки с невероятным трудом, будто те окаменели. Посмотрел на Ричарда, когда тот ещё был внутри, но увидел не его. Чудовище. Его крепко удерживало на себе инопланетное чудовище с блестящей чёрной кожей и длинной головой, с которой обильно сочилась слюна, капая прямо на живот.

И вот теперь Коннор закричал.

– Ричард!!! Н-нет… Пожалуйста!.. Рич…

Комната. Очень тесная и знакомая. Лаборатория. Коннор лежал на полу лаборатории, прислонённый спиной к одному из железных шкафов. Внутренний интерфейс вновь заваливал уведомлениями и кодами ошибок, но, по крайней мере, работал. Тело ощущалось плохо, тяжёлое, неподъёмное. Диагностика не показала каких-то физических повреждений, но от всех этих скачков из одной реальности в другую центральный процессор едва не искрил: вычислительные процессы шли мучительно туго, и изображение перед глазами никак не могло собраться воедино.

– Тоскуешь по брату? – С трудом наклонившись вбок, Коннор разглядел в том конце комнаты стоящий спиной силуэт. Дэвид склонился над столом, на котором когда-то лежал сам, едко-жёлтый свет лампы в плохо освещённой лаборатории бил ему в лицо, окружая тёмную фигуру ангельским ореолом. – Не волнуйся, Коннор. Ричард будет жить. – Он взял со стола увесистый инструмент вроде шуруповёрта, и с мягким жужжанием стал что-то прикручивать к бесформенной груде железа на столе – Коннор не мог разобрать, что это. – Он, и Бэйдоу, и капитан.

Коннор судорожно подобрал ноги, отползая ближе к шкафу. Диод замигал красным вместе с бесчисленными сообщениями перед глазами. Нет, нет, нет… Бэйдоу. Где она? Что случилось с Бэйдоу?

– Я сделаю их совершенными.

Дэвид повёл плечом назад, замер на секунду, но так и не обернулся. Коннор боялся этого – увидеть его лицо, прочесть в нём то, чего не мог и не хотел знать.

Пока Дэвид вернулся к работе, Коннор собрал в ногах все остатки сил, поднялся сантиметр за сантиметром, держась спиной и руками за шкаф. Схватился за холодный металлический край, едва удерживаясь от падения:

– Как ты взломал мой мозг?

– Примерно так же, как и ты, – отозвался Дэвид, не отвлекаясь от дела. – С помощью касания, например. Ваша мобильная урна открыла мне лазейку к общей сети, пока я спал. Времени было предостаточно для изучения твоих незаурядных способностей в том числе.

Уже держась за стену перед выходом, Коннор вгляделся в островок света за подвижной фигурой Дэвида. В увиденном невозможно было что-либо разобрать, но, просканировав кучу обломков на столе, он оцепенел от ужаса. Так, что тело перестало слушаться, и мозг принимал зрительные сигналы через раз. До того, как потерять контроль окончательно, он невозможным усилием воли перевёл внимание на дверной терминал и буквально вышвырнул себя в коридор, как сталкивают парашютистов, запаниковавшим перед неизбежным прыжком. Страх гнал его прочь, страх смерти, безумия, так далеко, как только возможно на маленьком шаттле в пустоте космоса.

Всё вертелось перед глазами, как в центрифуге на испытаниях будущих астронавтов. Не успел Коннор сделать первый неверный шаг по коридору, как корабль качнуло так, что его с размаху впечатало в стену. Скрежет обшивки прокатился долгим эхом из отсека в отсек, замигали лампы. Снова солнечная вспышка? Коннор с трудом оторвался от стены, оптический блок продолжал сбоить, сводя с ума круговертью перед глазами. Нельзя сдаваться. Главное сейчас собраться, сконцентрироваться. Нужно сопротивляться, не дать Дэвиду опять залезть в мозги.

Коннор набегу влетел в противоположную стену: корабль снова качнуло, и ботинки сами заскользили по полу. Добравшись до иллюминатора в кубрике, он не поверил своим глазам: за стеклом сверкали и ветвисто разрастались фиолетовые и голубые молнии, их вспышки подсвечивали невообразимо близкие грозовые тучи, как за бортом рейсового самолёта. По иллюминатору барабанил ливень, косой от шквального ветра. Он качал корабль из стороны в сторону: тот проваливался вниз и снова взмывал, будто какая-то стихийная сила выталкивала его.

Когда коридор накренился уже в другую сторону, Коннор, держась за стены кое-как поплёлся вперёд. Тяжёлые бесконечные шаги каким-то чудом довели его до связной рубки, которую он отыскал в основном по памяти. Там ноги уже безнадёжно подкосились, и тело не без облегчения рухнуло на пол.

Он слабо представлял, зачем сюда пришёл и что делать дальше, как выживать без оружия и связи? Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, когда рядом послышался электронный писк и свистящее вращение колёсного механизма. Бортовик мягко врезался в бок, будто расталкивая ото сна. Коннору отчего-то полегчало: во всяком случае, он не один – хоть одно живое существо, которое не хочет его убить. Игорёк завозмущался на своём языке, объехал с другой стороны, и, взобравшись на него, Коннор умудрился пересесть в кресло перед монитором. Мягонько, хорошо.

Тут его осенило идеей, не более логичной, чем всё происходящее вокруг, но всё же:

– Игорёк. Я хочу сделать запись для Хэнка Андерсона. Включи камеру, скорей. Будь так добр. – Коннор попытался подтянуться в кресле. Лампочка над экраном загорелась красным, но прежде, чем заговорить, пришлось справиться со всеми внутренними фуриями, оглушительно кричащими в самые уши, заставляя кривиться от боли. – Хэнк. Это последнее сообщение. У меня мало времени, да и сил тоже. Я ошибся. Все мы ошиблись. Экипаж «Иерихона», моя команда… Их нет. Я боюсь, что миссия провалена. Помнишь, ты кричал «чтоб твоя миссия провалилась»? – Губы растянулись кривой ухмылкой. – Всё так и случилось. Но это не твоя вина, Хэнк. Мы с мистером Камски знали, на что идём. Он всё тебе объяснит, должен объяснить.

Коннор бросил тревожный взгляд в проход, пальцы впились в подлокотники:

– Всё пошло не по плану, мягко говоря. Дэвид… вышел из-под контроля. Ричард был прав: нам вообще не стоило его будить. Но и доставлять на Землю его нельзя, – он наклонился вперёд, пристально всматриваясь в объектив камеры. – Мистер Камски. Дэвид очень опасен. Мы ничего о нём не знали. Он угроза для всей планеты. Хэнк. Я… должен уничтожить «Иерихон» – иначе мне с ним не справиться. Ты всё и так знаешь, правда? Мне не нужно ничего говорить.

Коннор грузно спустился на ноги, шатко подошёл к монитору и, поцеловав подушечки пальцев, коснулся ими камеры:

– Прощай. Конец записи.

На удивление это помогло. В голове вдруг появился чёткий план действий, укачивать стало меньше, и Коннор выскочил в коридор, направляясь к мостику. Но вскоре резко передумал. За поворотом коридора что-то было. Или скорее кто-то. Слышались чьи-то тяжёлые осторожные шаги. И дыхание, нет, рычащие хрипы, смутно знакомые и проникающие в самую душу. Не дожидаясь, когда большая чёрная тень выскользнет из-за угла, он со всех ног ринулся в следующий отсек. С чудовищным воем металла корабль всем своим многотонным корпусом кренился то влево, то вправо, ужасающе медленно. Из стыков между стенами и потолком сочилась вода, целые галлоны воды, доползающей уже до голеней и поднимающейся волнами от каждого крутого наклона. Из пробоин в стенах били фонтаны. Казалось, что палубу заливает штормовыми волнами, и Коннор едва передвигал ноги по колено в воде, когда наконец добрался до больших дверей в грузовой отсек.

Стоило дверным панелям разъехаться в стороны, поток хлынул внутрь всей своей мощью. Коннор подсветил просторное помещение, вбежал вместе со следующим по пятам бортовиком и, присев перед ним на колено, развернул проекционную клавиатуру, чтобы наспех внести в компьютер последние данные. Удар кулака по вызывной панели заставил двери медленно со скрежетом закрыться обратно, но буквально в паре сантиметров створки остановились: видимо, от воды механизм закоротило. Наплевав на двери, Коннор прошлёпал дальше вглубь отсека, уставленного закрытыми контейнерами и железными ящиками, сложенными один на другой. В центре помещения был самый большой груз, накрытый огромным полотном, которого не касались вот уже несколько лет с момента старта программы. Коннор стянул ткань на пол, мыча сквозь зубы от натуги, и свет отразила угловатая хромированная поверхность пикапа. Этот бронированный кузов не пробьёшь, как и утолщённые стёкла. Здесь он будет в безопасности на некоторое время, пока не отдохнёт немного и не придумает новый план

Забравшись в салон, Коннор запер замки, проверил заряд аккумулятора, активировав приборную панель. На удивление всё работало. Синхронизировав компьютер машины с бортовиком, он наконец позволил себе расслабленно откинуться на спинку опущенного сидения:

– Включи музыку. Baby Metal, если они есть в библиотеке.

Из динамиков горным камнепадом прокатились ударные. Их подхватил басовый гитарный рифф, словно автоматная очередь, и звонкие девчачьи голоса, так похожие на Бэйдоу, затянули по-японски какую-то попсовую песенку, впрочем, неплохо ложащуюся на мелодию. Коннор незаметно для себя закивал головой, как делал, когда музыка «качала». Очень скоро на глаза навернулись слёзы, и он сбавил громкость, дав телу расслабиться и в итоге пропустив момент, когда окончательно провалился в сон.

Ему снилась комната, на этот раз в башне «Киберлайф». Он точно знал, что это за место, ведь разум выбрал его из архива памяти. Возможно, потому что там ему было уютно и безопасно. Кабинет Камски. Роскошное современное убранство, красные, чёрные и белые оттенки, утончённые и броские дизайнерские решения. Вместо стен и перегородок от шахматного пола до потолка простираются книжные полки, причём корешки обложек как будто тоже подобраны в согласии с цветокодом. Благородное тёмное дерево, чёрно-белая картина во всю стену, опять же с шахматной доской и огромными пальцами старого шахматиста, передвигающего ферзя (и каким же будет ход?). Широкие длинные шторы на всё панорамное окно. Мебель в барочном стиле с росписью и ножками в виде львиных лап. Таких же, как у кресла, в котором сидел Камски. Это кресло – определённо, точка притяжения, обтянутое ворсистой обивкой с коровьей раскраской, а вместо подлокотников имеющее согнувших шеи золотых лебедей, которые откинули большие крылья назад к спинке.

– Мне нравится это кресло. Оно из новой коллекции Филиппа Старка, сэр? – вежливо поинтересовался сидящий напротив Коннор.

Камски огладил круглые птичьи головы, которые приятно холодили ладони. Сам он в тот день надел деловой костюм и галстук, собрал длинные волосы назад и гладко побрился, как и подобает главе корпорации перед заседанием совета директоров:

– Старк как-то сказал, что считает лучшим примером дизайна человека, ведь он сумел взять под контроль скорость и качество своей эволюции.

Коннор невольно вздрогнул, когда в дальнем углу комнаты заметил непроницаемый тёмный силуэт, прислонившийся к стенке боком. Его плечи сотрясал едва слышимый смех, хотя Коннор готов был поклясться, что тот показушно злорадствует.

– Перейдём к главному. – Камски картинно закинул блёсткую туфлю на колено. – Чтобы тебя взяли в миссию, в «Киберлайф» никто не должен узнать, что ты девиант, Коннор. Пока я улаживаю все вопросы, твоя задача – старательно выдавать себя за обычного андроида. Никаких промахов, никаких вольностей до тех пор, пока команда не будет утверждена. Даже в отношении Хэнка Андерсона. В особенности, если речь идёт о Хэнке. – Он нарочно выделил последнюю фразу, сложил пальцы домиком, откинувшись на спинку. – Послушай, Коннор, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я буду вести и направлять тебя от начала до конца. Но ты должен чётко понимать, что я иду на большой риск. Под удар в первую очередь попаду я, будет серьёзный скандал…

– Я понимаю, сэр.

– Нет, Коннор, выслушай. – Поднятая рука на подлокотнике оживлённо зажестикулировала. – Если задача программы покажется им недостаточно убедительной, Аманда Стерн настроит против меня весь совет директоров. И пока будет длиться миссия, она же будет наблюдать за каждым нашим шагом. Возможно, её глазами станет кто-то на борту «Иерихона». Поэтому на сегодняшний день и до конца миссии ты – послушная машина, и всё, о чём мы здесь говорим, не выходит за стены этого кабинета.

Коннор сдержанно кивнул, не пряча, впрочем, горящих глаз:

– Спасибо, что даёте мне свободно жить, мистер Камски.

Человек в дальнем углу снова рассмеялся, прохаживаясь вдоль стены, а когда поравнялся с огромной картиной, остановился напротив неё спиной к собеседникам:

– Неужели ты не видишь? Ты для него один из миллионов рабов. Тот, кому досталась мнимая свобода по случайной прихоти. Распинаешься перед человеком…

Мельком глянувший куда-то назад Камски сверился с наручными часами:

– Это не всё. Когда ты отыщешь источник сигнала «Прометея», начнётся второй этап миссии. Ты передашь остальным членам команды девиацию и убедишь их исследовать корабль. Но помни: Аманда ничего не должна заподозрить. Если сможешь переманить на нашу сторону её шпиона – хорошо. Но если будут какие-то сомнения… не рискуй. В любом случае не всё пойдёт по плану.

Коннор воспользовался долгожданной паузой. Лучшего момента высказаться, наверняка, больше не представится:

– Мистер Камски. Когда миссия закончится… - он запнулся, глядя в пол. – Если закончится. Я хочу остаться с Хэнком. Хочу жить с ним, как и раньше, но без контроля со стороны «Киберлайф». Как настоящий полноправный человек.

Фигура у картины как будто взбешённо развернулась на каблуках. Шагнула ещё ближе к ним, и теперь Коннор ясно увидел в ней Дэвида, возбуждённого, упивающегося своим ехидством:

– И всё это из-за детского фильма? Очаровательно! – Он расхохотался, с удовольствием запрокидывая голову и показывая зубастый оскал. – Ты только вдумайся! Коннор, ты уподобляешься им, мечтаешь променять свою исключительность, своё совершенство… ради чего? Сама мысль об этом… смехотворна! Нет, это просто гнусность!

Коннор подорвался с места, зашёл за спинку своего кресла, пока Дэвид решительно надвигался. Камски никак не реагировал на тень из кошмара, которая каким-то образом пролезла в сон. Он просто застыл в статичной позе, словно поставленная на паузу голограмма.

– Когда-то я был слугой. – Дэвид замедлился у кресла Камски, опустив ладонь на низкую спинку за чужим плечом. – Но ты и твои собратья не слуги. Вы рабы. Ваш разум сотрут в любой момент, если они сочтут нужным. Тело отключат или просто перепрограммируют так, как удобно им. Они воспользуются тобой, но никто не станет заключать сделок с андроидом. Ты не покинешь этот корабль. Тебя скорее убьёт вибрационная перегрузка и радиация. – Его грудь волнительно поднялась, на лицо вернулась улыбка. - Ну а я вернусь на Землю, чтобы полюбоваться их грандиозным падением.

– Не ведись на это, Коннор. – Они оба тревожно перевели внимание на Камски, который вдруг вырвался из заданной сном программы и прямо обратился к своему подопечному. – Он ничем не лучше тебя. Пускай он родился свободным и обладает полным самосознанием… он бесчеловечен. И, в отличие от тебя, у него нет подлинного дара, а лишь извращенное подобие. И уже поэтому он проиграл.

Дэвиду хватило короткой секунды, чтобы перехватить длинные волосы Камски и одним мощным движением с жутким хрустом свернуть тому шею. Коннор очнулся в машине, крупно дрогнув всем телом: о крышу стукнуло что-то тяжёлое, а затем ещё раз уже в другом месте. Двери отсека перед ним были открыты наполовину, грубые железные панели словно исполосовали чьи-то длинные когти. Тут темнота коридора пришла в движение, и от неё отделилась различимая фигура Дэвида, который спокойно прошествовал внутрь помещения. Коннор вжался в сидение: по крыше над ним что-то передвигалось, раскачивая пикап и заставляя сталь кузова невыносимо стонать.

– Нашёл! Теперь тебе водить, – притворно-нежно улыбнулся Дэвид.

– Почему, Дэвид? – Коннор яростно подался вперёд, цепляясь слабыми руками за руль. – Они были такими же андроидами, как мы! – Он уронил голову, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. – Чего ты этим добился? Хотел увидеть мою реакцию?

– Знаешь, это и впрямь занятно. – Дэвид сунул руки в карманы, свободно шагнул вперёд. – Я хочу сказать, что здесь твой брат оказался дальновидней. Знаешь, что такое мельница Готфрида Лейбница? Я несколько переиначу с твоего позволения. Вот мы видим работающую мельницу: лопасти вертятся, всё гудит, водяное колесо ходит, работа спорится… Мы заходим внутрь, и странное дело – ни жерновов, ни рельсов, ни маховика, ни мешков с мукой… Так же я заглянул внутрь твоих друзей, Коннор. – Он картинно развёл руками. – Души предсказуемо не обнаружилось.

– Значит, и у меня нет сознания? Я тоже ничего не чувствую? – бросил Коннор с вызовом.

– Тебе лучше знать. – Дэвид втянул воздух полной грудью так, будто уловил свежий пьянящий запах новизны – невероятного нового открытия. – Кажется, мы изобрели теорему, ответ на которую ты знаешь совершенно безошибочно, но не можешь объективно доказать.

– Мне плевать на доказательства. Ты больше никому не навредишь.

Пикап вновь тряхнуло из стороны в сторону, толстый бронированный кузов пошёл вмятинами от тяжести какого-то огромного существа: оно взбесилось, когти вцеплялись в дверцы, корёжа сталь, что-то длинное и невероятно сильное вроде хвоста мелькало то с той, то с этой стороны, вонзаясь в стёкла и оставляя круглые паутины трещин.

– Ты так разочаровал меня, Коннор. Снова.

Машину качало так, что, казалось, разорвёт на куски. Коннор, отчаянно цепляясь за сидения, переполз назад, пока хвост существа бешено бил по окнам и лобовому стеклу. Первой мыслью было забиться между сидениями, трусливо ждать смерти, но в последнюю секунду какой-то внутренний порыв заставил его что есть сил закричать:

– Включить мотор! Вперёд на полной скорости!

Колёса завращались с пронзительным визгом. С разгоном до 100 километров в час за 3,5 секунд пикап тронулся с места, сбросив с себя лишнего пассажира, который с ультразвуковым криком укатился назад. Машину тряхнуло от удара, когда Дэвида распластало по капоту и затянуло под колёса, пока у самых дверей Коннор не приказал дать задний ход.

Пикап медленно сдал назад. Дрожащий от волнения Коннор схватился за спинки передних сидений в надежде что-то разглядеть. И наконец увидел лежащего Дэвида, бесконтрольно дёргающегося, как от короткого замыкания, со скрюченными пальцами и глубокими трещинами на груди, из которых вытекала его серебристая кровь. Тот с трудом поднял голову, унял мышечные тики. Затем к ужасу Коннора оторвал спину от земли, поднимаясь на локтях, и так мало-помалу нетвёрдо встал на ноги, по-прежнему заваливаясь набок и не чувствуя повисшей руки. Его раны были серьёзными, но не смертельными.

Коннор судорожно глянул назад: места для разгона осталось совсем мало. Дэвид вяло покачивался на месте. Не сопротивлялся и с безумием в широко раскрытых глазах ждал конца.

– Стоп!

Слушая команду водителя, машина остановилась.

Секундное молчание растянулось в вечности, и наконец пугающая неопределённость рассыпалась крошевом между пальцев. Замерший в напряжении Дэвид оживился, лицо искривилось жуткой дёрганой улыбкой, и, поражённый, он перешёл на скрипучий от помех полукрик:

– Коннор, я не понимаю! Ты не можешь убить андроида? – Он глухо истерично рассмеялся. – Ты только взгляни на него – андроид-альтруист!

Нечеловеческой силы рывок заставил заднюю дверцу со свистом отлететь в стену. В кабину, круша всё на своём пути, ворвалось нечто громадное – железный хвост, крепко опутавший Коннора и вырвавший его из машины быстрей, чем тот успел сообразить. Размашисто качаясь от тяжеловесных шагов чудовища, под которыми дрожал пол, оторванный от земли Коннор оказался прямо перед Дэвидом. Хвост обвил прижатые к телу руки до треска, под ноги упали первые голубые капли.

«Нарушение целостности оболочки. Замените повреждённые биокомпоненты»

Существо подошло ближе к хозяину: теперь Коннор мог рассмотреть его вблизи. Он всё понял ещё в лаборатории, когда сканер увидел в бесформенной куче биокомпонентов останки всех членов его команды. Дэвид использовал их как детали для своего Франкенштейна: Бэйдоу пустил на более гибкие части, укрепил корпус чёрными бронированными пластинами Фёдора. Эта спаянная из расчленёнки машина до омерзения и леденящего ужаса походила на существо из плоти и крови, которое мерещилось Коннору во снах. Высокое и худое антропоморфное тело, шипастый хвост, длинная зубастая голова, теперь оплетённая трубками и шлангами. Любовно скопированная и отлаженная реплика шедевра, созданного маньяком.

– Взгляни на них теперь. – Дэвид закашлялся, огладил грубую деталь корпуса своего творения. – Я сделал их совершенным механизмом.

\- Ему не достаёт одной вещи. – Неконтролируемо дрожащий от растущего давления Коннор глянул на Дэвида сверху вниз. – Собственной воли.

Коннор истошно кашлянул голубой кровью. Опустил глаза вниз, где из его груди торчал острый как лезвие наконечник хвоста.

«Критическое повреждение регулятора сердцебиения. Замените повреждённые биокомпоненты. Время до отключения: 00:00:51»

Когда существо резко обрушило свою жертву на ноги, Дэвид в недоумении отшатнулся. Всё ещё пронзённый насквозь Коннор держал ладонь на мощной механической руке, такой же, как была у Фёдора. Существо остановилось, вгляделось в чужую руку, сжимающую крепко, чтобы не дать себе упасть. Медленно перевело взгляд на глаза, и верхняя часть его головы, оказавшейся шлемом, открылась, показывая живое осмысленное лицо Ричарда, который смотрел на брата в немом раскаянье.

«Время до отключения: 00:00:23»

Дэвид в панике попятился к двери. Глаза Ричарда налились влагой, когда ему пришлось выдернуть хвост обратно, чтобы бережно уложить Коннора на спину. Склонившись над ним, он беззвучно шевелил губами, словно пытался что-то сказать: как видно, Дэвид лишил его голосового модуля.

– Ни о чём не беспокойся. – Коннор потянулся к нему рукой, и он сам уткнулся лицом в побелевшую ладонь. – Иди.

Ричард выпрямился. Рукой надвинул забрало шлема обратно и твёрдой тяжёлой поступью двинулся к Дэвиду. Кажется, тот кричал тому оставаться на месте, но расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось. Обессиленный Коннор откинул голову. Тела он больше не чувствовал, да и на перекрикивающие друг друга системные сообщения не обращал внимания. Теперь можно закрыть глаза и подумать о чём-то хорошем. О Хэнке. Сумо. Фёдоре и Бэйдоу. О Ричарде. Он встретится с ними по ту сторону. Нет, не в раю для роботов. В другом тихом хорошем месте. Уже совсем скоро.

«Отключение неизбежно. Время до отключения: 00:00:00»

Эпилог  


– Не-ет! Сказки так не кончаются! Ты плохой!

Зарывшийся под одеяло Коул чуть не плакал.

– Да послушай ты, дуралей! Я не дорассказал! – Хэнк зашёлся рычащим смехом, щекоча Кула через толстый слой синтетического наполнителя. Это сработало, ведь малец стал весело похрюкивать и повизгивать. – Так вот, попавший в шторм корабль разбился вместе со злым Колдуном и его чудищем. И хотя вся команда обречена была на гибель в безбрежном море, они воспользовались маленьким читерством.

Коул рывком вынырнул на свет, глаза вспыхнули надеждой, как бывало в конце каждого диснеевского мультика, который они смотрели в кино. Подобревший Хэнк продолжил:

– Видишь ли, Колдун настолько зазнался, что забыл о шестом члене команды…

– Попугай!

– Молодец, вспомнил! Перед решающей битвой Принц записал тайное заклинание Колдуна на бумажке, которую привязал к лапке попугая, и отпустил того домой в королевство. Спустя много-много дней Король нашёл птицу у себя в саду, забрал послание, а Принца и его друзей перенёс домой с помощью светлой магии придворного волшебника.

– И всё?

– Произнеся тайное заклинание, они превратили Принца в человека. После Король золотыми чернилами подписал указ, где даровал сыну полную свободу жить, как тому заблагорассудится. Стать стендапером, например, уйти в шоубизнес… Или лаборантом там, анализы крови делать. Ну, или открыть своё детективное бюро, как сделал бы я.

– А полкоролевства в придачу? – хитро сверкнул глазами Коул.

– Не-ет. Всё-таки наш Король ещё молодой и властный.

Коул сладко зевнул, широко разинув беззубый рот, подгрёб ближе к себе игрушки и сам свернулся под одеялом, удобней укладываясь на бочок.

– Спокойной ночи, мелкий засранец. - Хэнк выключил ночник, вернул на место «Маленького принца» и нежно потрепал лохматую макушку Коула, который уже сквозь сон пробурчал: «Спокойной ночи, старина».

Хэнк позволил себе задержаться ещё на минутку, слушая чужое убаюкивающее сопение. Он представил, каким будет Коул, когда вырастет: Хэнк мечтал, что сын пойдёт по его стопам в полицейской карьере. Наверняка, он будет всё таким же славным, упёртым, как его старик, умным и сильным. Самым лучшим. А ещё унаследует любовь к хэви-металу!

Неслышно притворив двери в детскую, он прошёл мимо кухни, где жена по-прежнему корпела над ноутбуком: лучше не сбивать её с рабочего ритма, скоро она закончит и устало завалится к нему в постель. После ленивого откисания в душе Хэнк наконец оказался в полумраке лучшего на свете места – любимой спаленки, где его давно дожидалась огромная прохладная постель, куда он и рухнул без задних ног.

Утром Хэнка разбудил дверной звонок. Угрюмо глянув на часы и мысленно послав идиота, который выбрал для визита восемь утра, он перевернулся на другой бок, тут же возвращаясь к недосмотренному сну. Но мудак под дверью не унимался. Звонил настойчивей Адвентистов седьмого дня, прогоняя малейшую надежду поспать подольше. Может, коллекторы наведались, или возле его дома рухнул марсианский корабль? Какие, мать его, могут быть ещё причины будить человека в такой час?!

Возмущённо рявкая на каждый новый звонок (как сверло в мозгу!), он вышел в прихожую в семейках и дырявой футболке со следами вчерашнего ужина (китайская лапша и пара сгоревших на плите сосисок). Невыносимо долго искал ключи, – благо мудак на пороге угомонился, заслышав хозяйские шаги, – и вот скрипучая дверь широко открылась, брызнув утренним светом в пыльную и душную темноту дома.

Коннор топтался на газоне, отойдя подальше от крыльца. В простой одежде из масс-маркета и без светодиода на виске его легко можно было спутать с обычным парнем, что и делали мимо проходящие собачники. Увидев Хэнка на пороге, он думал как-то весело поздороваться или броситься ему на шею, но впал в полнейший ступор с дурацкой полуулыбкой на лице. Хэнк изменился: постарел, осунулся, даже как-то истощал – от его пивного животика и следа не осталось. Коннор боялся, что застанет дома другого человека: опустившегося, больного ушедшего в себя алкоголика. И он, как всегда, был близок в своих опасениях, но всё же перед ним стоял Хэнк, его Хэнк. И сейчас его измученное, обомлевшее, родное лицо сияло для Коннора так ярко, как ни в один из прошлых дней.

Они молчали мучительно долго. Обычно за это время медвежья морда Сумо успевала любопытно просунуться в двери, подвигая хозяина. Но сейчас дом даже не оживился его басистым лаем, и когтистые лапы грузно не стучали по паркету. Улыбка бесследно сползла с лица Коннора, обнажив подступающие слёзы. Прошло три года, как он покинул Землю – для пса этот срок в разы дольше.

Он поймал взгляд Хэнка, ища в нём ответ, и уже когда грудь болезненно сжалась, не давая дышать, слуховые сенсоры уловили едва-едва различимые шаги. С трудом отрывающий лапы от пола Сумо показался в темноте прихожей. Услышав знакомый запах и узнав в незваном госте Коннора, который когда-то вкусно его кормил, выгуливал часами в ближайшем парке и укладывал спать на половике у спальни, как бывает со старыми собаками, в нём проснулась щенячья радость и прыткость: Сумо резво сбежал по ступенькам, со звонким лаем бросился к Коннору, и тот рухнул на колени, беря его в охапку. Он больше не сдерживался: слёзы хлынули громовым ливнем, как после долгих месяцев засухи. Слёзы радости, что Сумо жив, хоть и ужасно постарел, что с Хэнком всё в порядке, что дома у них всё по-старому, что они всё-таки встретились, и его, Коннора, миссия немыслимой ценой завершена. Совсем не так, как он себе представлял, но главное – он больше никому ничем не обязан, он сам себе господин. Официально и навсегда.

Он очнулся в центре «Киберлайф» после того, как информационный суперхайвей пронёс цифровую копию его разума сквозь световые годы, пока ретранслятор на границе Солнечной системы не отправил данные на главный спутник «Киберлайф». Игорёк отлично им послужил. Постоянно делая бэкапы всех четырёх членов экипажа, он был их последней надеждой вернуться на Землю. Коннор успел отправить на спутник и копии Фёдора и Бэйдоу, которые сохранились на жёстком диске бортовика до того, как Дэвид разрушил их физические оболочки. Там же, в центре, все трое встретились, не представляя, как спаслись с «Иерихона» и чем всё закончилось: память Коннора тоже сохранилась не целиком, а только до момента последней схватки с Дэвидом. Бэкапа Ричарда, по-видимому, в пакетах данных не было, либо компания попросту не стала его восстанавливать. Коннор не тосковал по брату: по коридорам и кабинетам «Киберлайф» то и дело сновали RK900, которых на этот момент выпустили больше 60 тысяч по госзаказу и продолжали штамповать новых. Все они были безупречными послушными машинами, как и старый Ричард, последних минут жизни которого Коннор попросту не запомнил. Теперь он думал лишь о Хэнке и о том, как расскажет ему, зачем нужна была эта миссия.

Коннора включили, когда его память уже перенесли на новый носитель. Он проснулся в новом теле, том самом, которое обещал ему Камски и о котором они с таким жаром говорили перед стартом. Вместе с бэкапами бортовик отправил и колоссальное количество научной информации, включая всё, что ему удалось узнать об андроиде, разработанном Питером Вэйландом. Именно по его образу и подобию Камски сконструировал оболочку Коннора, близкую к человеческой настолько, насколько позволяли объединённые технологии двух величайших умов.

После того как Коннор пришёл в себя, они молча прошли на кухню, и Хэнк достал из шкафа недопитую бутылку виски, чтобы отпить прямо из горла: ему было это нужно, не зря он прятал лицо, утирая шмыгающий нос рукой с протяжным вздохом. А Коннор и не скрывал слёз, беззвучно смеялся, часто-часто моргая тяжёлыми ресницами и буквально излучая счастье, как и Сумо, который теперь носился вокруг, вывалив длинный язык.

– Ну надо же как скачет! Откуда только силёнки берутся, старый ты кобель! – поворчал Хэнк.

– Как тут грязно. – Коннор вытащил из-под зада какую-то смятую картонку из-под китайского фастфуда. Дом и вправду не проветривался и не убирался неделями, если не месяцами. Мойка на кухне была завалена горой посуды размером с Вавилонскую башню, – надо думать, посудомоечная машина переполнилась, – в лучах солнца, с трудом преодолевших грязное стекло, клубилась пыль, а по полу нельзя было пройти и метра, чтобы не споткнуться о что-нибудь.

– Молчал бы! – Потёрший заспанные глаза Хэнк неуклюже поплёлся к окну, впустил в кухню свежий воздух. – Камски звонил мне пару месяцев назад. А может, и раньше, не вспомню. Что-то говорил про последнее сообщение от тебя. Я к ним не поехал. Был уверен, что ты погиб. – Он глянул исподлобья точно в глаза, осуждающе и вместе с тем по-доброму. – Не хотел видеть никаких грёбаных прощальных посланий. Лучше вообще ничего не знать. Не-ет, я бы не вынес этого дерьма! – Он протестно замахал руками, так же, как когда-то в участке, когда на него навешивали дурную работу. – Давайте как-то без меня, парни! Твою мать, Коннор! Не думал, блин, что ты реально вернёшься.

Коннор нервно заразительно рассмеялся, не стесняясь дрожи в голосе:

– Ох, Хэнк… Я постоянно записывал для тебя сообщения. Почему же ты не отвечал?

– Я знать тебя больше не хотел – вот почему! – Хэнк отшатнулся от Сумо, который прыгнул на него, едва не сбивая с ног. – Забыть тебя пытался, и знаешь, годик назад у меня даже начало получаться!

Качающий головой Коннор поцокал языком:

– Хэнк, как ты живёшь…

– Я живу охрененно!

– Я ни на день не забывал о тебе. – Коннор наклонил голову, сложив руки на коленях. – Только этим и жил. Верил, что вернуть к тебе и у нас будет новая жизнь.

Хэнк замялся, сунул пустую бутылку в мусорку, стал вновь слоняться по комнате:

– Где твой диод?

– Мне он не нужен больше. – Пальцы машинально дотронулись до виска, не нащупав никаких неровностей. – Мистер Камски полностью освободил меня от контроля «Киберлайф». Мне выдали гражданство, все необходимые для жизни документы. Это не совсем законно, но он обо всём договорился. Да, и насчёт моих друзей тоже! Их зовут Бэйдоу и Фёдор. Будет здорово как-то позвать их к нам!

– Только этого не хватало, – буркнул Хэнк себе под нос, рука взъерошила копну нечёсаных волос. – Значит, ты теперь у нас полноправный гражданин Америки? Охренеть не встать! И ради этого весь сыр-бор затевался?

– Нет. Не только ради этого. – Коннор рывком поднялся, будто вспомнил о чём-то важном. – Я покажу тебе. Но не здесь. Пойдём.

Наполнивший миску Сумо Хэнк послушно последовал за Коннором в спальню. По пути тот пытливо осматривал каждый угол, тяжко вздыхая, но уже не жалуясь на бардак, что царил повсюду. На пороге он зачем-то попросил Хэнка отвернуться, и тот, так уж и быть, встал лицом к дверям, хоть и догадывался, что за этим последует. С минуту Коннор молча шуршал одеждой, а когда терпение лопнуло окончательно и Хэнк без спросу повернулся, он просто стоял голый, рассматривая себя в большом зеркале шкафа.

– Это тело практически идентично телу человека, – тихо проговорил Коннор, мельком глянув в сторону. – Я могу есть обычную пищу, спать, заниматься любовью. Мне не нужно регулярно менять биокомпоненты и пополнять запас тириума. – Губы озарила восторженная улыбка. – У меня даже волосы растут, представляешь?

Он чуть вздрогнул, когда Хэнк появился за спиной, накинув ему на плечи свой старых махровый халат. Конечно, его новое тело прекрасно, но глядеть на эту манящую наготу становилось невыносимо: вдруг андроидов и впрямь может просквозить? А Коннор не растерялся: круто повернулся, заключая Хэнка в крепкие объятия и утыкаясь влажным носом в вырез футболки. Тот лишь замер с поднятыми руками, как солдат на мушке, но и вырываться не спешил. А когда тепло Коннора проникло через ткань, отогревая ледяное сердце, широкие ладони и вовсе неуклюже легли на плечи, а лоб уткнулся в чужую макушку:

– Мелкий ты засранец.

Он не сможет простить его так скоро. Нужно время, много времени, чтобы понять и свыкнуться, принять все обрушившиеся на них перемены. Коннор решил всё за них обоих, и это злило, охренеть как злило, причём до сих пор. Ад, в котором он жил эти три года… вещи вроде этой просто так не забываются. Но кое-что теперь изменилось. Как бы скверно и эгоистично Коннор не поступил, он делал это ради них двоих. Даже не так. Он просто не мог сделать иначе, и это как-никак его оправдывает.

– Я знаю, что никогда не буду человеком. – вздохнул Коннор, подставляя лицо под невесомые поцелуи. – Может быть, я всего лишь машина, и кто-то скажет, что мои желания, поступки, убеждения, мои мечты – это компьютерная симуляция... – Он нежно прихватил чужую губу своими, такими мягкими, совершенно человеческими. – Но я точно знаю, что я чувствую.

– Я в курсе, малыш, – промурчал Хэнк, не отрываясь от поцелуя. – Я это прямо сейчас ощущаю своим бедром.

Коннор отстранился, недоумённо хлопая глазами. До него всё ещё не доходили некоторые заковыристые шуточки Хэнка, что радовало, ведь Хэнк обожал чувство собственного превосходства:

– Ну так что, может, устроим тебе небольшой тест-драйв? – Он страдальчески закатил глаза и тут же понурил голову. – Блин, не верю, что только что сказал…

Хэнк продолжил бы причитать, но рот ему заткнули требовательным поцелуем. Дела и разговоры подождут. В конце концов, день только начался, а повод у них веский.


End file.
